Pretty Little Witches
by CharmedMilliE
Summary: Ali, Aria, Cassie, Spencer, Emily, and Hanna were a Circle. That is before Ali died and they drifted apart. Now a year later A is terrorizing them. Will they be able to use magic to help them or will things fall apart when Cassie's mom dies and she moves to Chance Harbor. Will A win? Will Cassie find a new Circle and leave her old one? Find out
1. Bound

Pretty Little Witches

Disclaimer: we don't own either Pretty Little Liars or Secret Circle.

Chapter 1: Bound

Cassie shivered as she made her way through the woods, desperately trying to stay caught up with Ali and the others. Every time a branch snapped or leaves rustled she would nearly jump out of her skin with fear, thinking that someone had followed them or was on to them. Was it even worth it anymore?

A cold hand grabbed her wrist, and Cassie screamed. "No, let go!" She yelped, using her magic to throw the attacker off and into a tree. She was about to yell for help when she saw a familiar pale face looking up at her.

"Ow…" the girl in question groaned. "Sorry, Cassie, I was trying to get you to slow down so I could catch up."

"I thought you were ahead of me, Aria." Cassie retorted, angry that she'd been scared for nothing. Of course, the anger slipped away in moments. Cassie couldn't stay angry at her friend for long, especially since not too long ago she didn't have any real friends. Sure her and Aria had talked some, but she wasn't sure the relationship they had before would count as friendship. At least not the friendship they had now.

Aria struggled up, stumbling over on thin, coltish legs. "Sorry. Emily, Hanna, Spencer, and Ali are all ahead, they told me to go back and look for you but I went back the wrong way, and—"

"Never mind, I get it." Cassie assured her. "Lets' just find them, okay?"

She pulled Aria behind her, breathing heavily as she shoved her way through the brambles. The darkness was a little less terrifying now that she had a friend at her side, and Cassie was grateful for it. A low-hanging branch hit her face, scratching her skin and leaving a red trail.

Moments later they stumbled out into a small clearing, where the other four girls were waiting. Hanna, Spencer, and Emily all looked as frightened as Cassie felt, but Ali was as calm as though they were still safe inside their homes.

"What took you so long?" Ali demanded. Her voice had an icy edge to it, one that all the girls had directed at them sometimes. Cassie saw Emily grimace sympathetically.

"I was slower than you guys, I got lost." Cassie explained. "Sorry."

"Just keep up now, we have to get to the beach on time." Ali said huffily. She tilted her head, taking in Cassie's bloody cheek and generally ruffled appearance. "Did you cut yourself on something, Cassie?"

Cassie flinched at the way she enunciated one particular word. "Yeah, a branch."

"Oh… well, c'mon, girls, let's keep going." Ali's eyes glimmered, the way they always did when she had a secret over one of the girls. Cassie lowered her head and followed silently.

As they trudged to the beach Spencer caught up with Cassie and whispered a quiet spell to fix Cassie's cheek. As she went ahead to keep up with Ali, she patted Cassie's arm. They all knew what it was like. Being around Ali, being friends with her—it was a blessing and a curse. Ali made them all feel like they were something special, like they mattered. All five girls—Aria, Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and Cassie—had been nobodies. Until Ali started to talk to them, they were friendless losers that could only dream of being like Ali.

Her friendship came at a cost. Ali had them share secrets with her. Secrets, she said, were what would keep them together forever. The personal stuff was what only Ali knew, but they all shared the secret of The Jenna Thing. Even though it had just happened not long ago it had become one of their greatest and most dangerous secrets. Every day they feared that they would be found out and Ali would charm her way out of the situation, leaving them to take the fall. Ali would probably be able to convince them it was for the best.

As they finally reached the small, secluded beach, Cassie's stomach was in knots. Ali had told them all about the witchcraft stuff a few weeks ago. Cassie hadn't even known she was a witch and neither had Hanna or Spencer. Aria and Emily had known though and had begged Ali not to tell their parents they were practicing. Of course Ali didn't share secrets unless she had to. It had come as a shock, knowing that the It Girl of Rosewood was a witch and then learning that you were one too. Ali, Aria, and Emily had helped Spencer, Hanna, and Cassie with their powers. Trained them and taught them what they knew. It had been fun in a weird way and then just this morning Ali had made an announcement. Ali had explained to them that she knew a spell that would bind all six of them together forever, make them a real Circle. She assured them that it would give them more power as a group. Somehow, Cassie thought it might be better if they kept their power the way it was. She was afraid of being forever bound to Ali, forever enslaved by secrets.

A bonfire was constructed in short order. "Stand around the fire." Ali commanded. Slowly everyone took their places. "Ready?"

Five scared nods were her only answer. She smirked, her pale skin contrasting starkly against her now-illumined hair. It shone and danced in the wind and firelight, as though maybe it was part of the flames. "Fire, earth, metal, air, water, and blood. By these elements, we bind the Circle and follow in the footsteps of our ancestors who pledged themselves to fight against the forces of darkness. When evil assails us, when fear weakens us, when descent threatens us, in the Circle we will find our power. We come to this place alone, but we leave bound as one. With this oath, our journey begins together."

Softly all of them murmured their agreement. They could all feel a tightening in their lungs for a split second, like drowning, but then it vanished. Ali stood at her place for a minute. "There. Now we're all bound together for ever." The group could see a smile on Ali's face before silently turning and walking into the woods. Emily followed her closely, mumbling something about the woods not being safe. "Ali, wait up!" she called.

Cassie found herself being dragged after Ali by Hanna and Spencer, Aria stumbling after them. Soon they'd found her, climbing over a fence to get back into her yard. Emily was loudly protesting.

"You're going to fall!" she said worriedly.

Ali dismissively waved a hand at Emily as she hoisted herself over, landing with a soft thump.

"Easy, Killer." Spencer teased. They all liked to call Emily Killer, as in Ali's personal pit bull. Cassie often wondered why Emily worried so much about Ali. Did Ali not have a secret to hold over Em? Was it why they were so much closer?

It didn't matter much anyway. She went the long way around the fence and headed to her street. Aria and Hanna walked with her for a while, but soon they split up and went their separate ways.

As she snuck inside, careful not to wake her mother, Cassie wondered what being bound would really mean to them in the future. What had been Ali's game plan in getting them to bound the Circle? Was there one or did Ali just want to be with them forever? Maybe Ali might open up and share a secret with them. Cassie snorted, shaking her head. As if. Ali would never let them know something that could be used as leverage against her.

Cassie tried to stop all the thoughts of Ali as she clambered into bed. She could dwell on it later, but for now she needed to sleep. Who knew what the next day would hold.

-TSC/PLL- (A year later)

Everything was quiet as Aria Montgomery woke up. She shook her head wondering why she thought drinking was a good idea and then looked around at her sleeping friends. Emily and Hanna weren't too far from her both asleep. Cassie was the furthest away sleeping against the wall of the barn. The little notebook they kept laying on the floor not far from her. No one would think that notebook was anything special, but in it the girls kept information about their greatest secret in there. It was their book of shadows.

The girls had started making their own book of shadows since none of them really had access to their families. Aria's parents had locked it away when Aria was a kid and Emily's parent refused to let her use magic unsupervised, which basically meant almost never. Hanna, Spencer, and Cassie hadn't even known they were witches until Alison had told them a year ago. The only book they had any access to was Alison's so the group had started to make their own. Aria, Emily, and Allison had added the most information since they had some knowledge, but as time went on Hanna, Cassie, and Spencer also found spells and potions to add.

Looking around at her Circle, Aria realized two members were missing. "Guys wake up," Aria said shaking Hanna and getting Emily up. "Cassie." She yelled throwing a bag at the girl. Cassie jumped up.

"Alison and Spencer are missing," Aria said, but saying Spencer's name had almost been like summoning her. At that time the girl walked into her barn and looked around. "Spencer, where's Ali?"

"I don't know," Spencer said and then looked at her friends. "I thought I heard a scream."

No one said anything for a while, but then Cassie went and picked up the book of shadows. "Come on you know Ali. This might be a joke. Let's just do a spell to find her." As soon as the words left Cassie's mouth though they all felt something painful in their chest. They all screamed out in pain. After a while the pain was gone.

"What was that?" Hanna asked and everyone looked around. There were mumbles of 'I don't know' from everyone.

"Let's find Ali. She would know," Emily said holding out her hand to Cassie. "Give me the book." The minute the words left Emily's mouth the book flew out of Cassie's hand and to Emily. Everyone just stared at the book.

"Who helped Em with that?" Spencer asked looking around, but no one took claim to doing the group magic with Emily.

"I did it on my own," Emily said. "I felt it. My magic. The same way I used to before we decided to bound the circle."

"Emily, that's impossible. We bound our Circle. The only to break it is..." Aria stopped what she was saying. A sick look came onto her face. Emily slowly followed realizing what Aria meant. Hanna, Spencer, and Cassie didn't know though. The three had never had any training before meeting Ali. Both Aria and Emily knew a little and knew a bit about Circles even before Ali had suggested they bound theirs.

"What?" The three asked together.

"The only way to unbound a bound Circle is death," Aria said finally letting the three in. "A member had to die." It took a second but the three realized what Aria meant.

"Ali..." The word came out of Cassie's mouth, but she couldn't find it in herself to finish what she was saying.

The next day a massive search for Alison started. People had hoped she was alive. They were looking for her as a missing person since no body turned up. Soon the search died down and people started to give up not knowing if Alison DiLaurentis was alive or dead. The five girls who had been her best friend and her secret Circle of witches knew though. They knew Ali was dead, but couldn't tell anyone. How were they supposed to explain how they knew? The five drifted apart from each other. The friendship and Circle dying. That is until a year later when they would need each other again.

AN: Okay, how does everyone like the first chapter of our Pretty Little Lairs and Secret Circle crossover. This was co written with my friend and fellow Secret Circle Project writer Flower Gettin' Lady. The Secret Circle Project is a fan made project to write a season 2 of The Secret Circle. It's under Flower Gettin' Lady pen name, so go check it out. We have ten episodes posted and this week is our mid season finale. We have huge plans for that, so make sure to read. Oh and give us a RVIEW.


	2. A Starts

Pretty Little Witches

Disclaimer: we do not own either show.

Chapter 2: A Starts

It had been just another ordinary day.

Cassie had woken up at 6:00, had her breakfast, and left for school with her lunch in her hand, backpack weighing heavily on her shoulders. She drove to school, parked, and went in.

At school she generally avoided everyone now. She kept her head down because, without Ali there anymore, all four of her old friends as well as her were just normal now. They weren't popular, weren't the queens of the school. Well Hanna had somehow gotten popular and was now the It girl, but the girls had drifted apart a while ago. Cassie was sure she had seen Aria who had finally come back home from overseas, but the two didn't talk. Emily was the swimming star still and Spencer was even more into her studies then she had been a year ago. It was weird the five of them not being friend, they were the only witches in Rosewood. Cassie was okay with not being popular though; she'd hated feeling like she was being controlled by Ali.

Once classes were all finished and she'd headed home, Cassie went straight to her bedroom with the intention of doing her homework. That was when her cellphone chimed, telling her she had a new text.

_At home, all alone? I guess your mommy trusts you around all her breakables and all those scary kitchen knives, huh? ~ A_

The message sent a shock of fear racing through entire body. Of course it couldn't be true, that was ridiculous! The person who had sent this didn't know anything. No one knew about that, not even her mom. Well, her mom knew half of it, but not the part Ali had known.

Cassie remembered what Ali had caught her doing. It was when they were all much younger, and they'd been at a summer camp. Back when they were younger Cassie had always been teased because she was so small and gawky, always bumping into things or tripping. It'd gone on ever since she'd first been at kindergarten, but once she joined Ali's group it was as though all her tormentors became so rapidly furious that they just kept attacking. At first Ali and the other girls tried to help prevent it, but soon enough Ali told her to just ignore them. It was easy for Ali to say, because no one dared be mean to her.

_… Cassie was huddled against the wall of the stall, shivering. Camp bathrooms smelled horrible, which almost guaranteed that no one would come in. Even if they did, she was hidden in a stall and no one would have a reason to get in._

_It's not like those other girls had teased her as badly as they used to. They'd all been out in canoes when the three in Cassie's canoe (sadly none of them were Spencer, Hanna, Emily, or Aria) decided they were going to shove her in the water. Cassie had been able to swim back, but she could still here their laughter ringing in her ears. The campgrounds were mostly empty, so Cassie snuck into the bathrooms._

_Ever since she had been at kindergarten and the teasing started she'd felt this way. It was… it was like being sad, except it closed in on her until she felt like no one cared. Her mother was always working, and her father was dead. It was easy to think she was alone, because she was. At school everyone hated her and at home no one loved her._

_Of course her mom noticed, and got her help. By time she turned fourteen Cassie was okay again. It was just… now she pretended she was okay, for her mom's sake._

_"Cassie?" a voice called. Cassie froze. It was Ali. "Cassie, are you in here?"_

_She prayed silently that Ali would walk away if she didn't get an answer. She didn't even dare breathe. She'd noticed lately how the other girls seemed hesitant to disobey Ali, and she didn't want Ali to have something to hold over her head._

_Unfortunately Ali wasn't one to give up. Cassie heard stall doors banging open, one by one, until Ali reached hers._

_Ali stood there silently, golden hair tied back neatly and curled into a bun. She gaped at the messy floor, and the red streaks that traced Cassie's arms. "Cassie…?"_

_"Ali, it's not… I scratched my arms on some branches in the woods, that's all."_

_Ali shook her head disbelievingly, pointing at the small pocketknife Cassie had found in her cabin. "I knew you were messed up, but not like this."_

_Cassie wanted to scream, or cry. It wasn't her fault! "Ali, please…"_

_"I should tell the others." Ali said. Her tone made it perfectly clear that she was disgusted._

_"You can't!"_

_"Look at you! You're hurting yourself on purpose! Only really screwed-up people do that." Ali turned and began to storm out._

_Cassie leapt from her place on the toilet, running in front of her. She pulled the sleeves of her shirt down over her arms, and brushed dirt, sweat, and tears from her cheeks. Ali watched impatiently, but at least she didn't leave._

_"Well?" She asked after a minute, reminding Cassie that she had to say something._

_"It started when I was little, when people used to bully me… I was all alone." Said Cassie faintly. "My mom took me to a doctor, and he said I had psychotic depression."_

_"What, so you're crazy?"_

_"No. It means I feel like I'm worthless, and that I'm alone. I get so tired sometimes, and it's like I can't bear to do anything." She sighed. "Sometimes I can't even force myself to get out of bed or eat or anything."_

_Ali was silent for the longest time, but at last she spoke. "I won't tell."_

_"You wont?"_

_"No, but don't let me catch you doing… that. Not again."_

_Then she left, leaving Cassie on her own._

It had been a few years since that day. Cassie had never hurt herself since, and had truly gotten over her depression. She knew that it could always come back, at any time, but preferred not to dwell on it.

Still, Ali was the only one who had known. Had she told someone after all? Would Ali really do that? It couldn't be Ali. Ali was dead. They had all felt her die when their Circle broke, but could Ali had somehow broken the Circle without dying. If someone knew how it would have been Ali. Did Ali ever leave Rosewood?

-TSC/PLL-

The night had been one of the darkest night the five girls knew. The night they found Ali's body. None of them were really surprised. They had all felt it when Ali had died. Felt the Circle break around them, but lately they had thought maybe just maybe Ali had done that. That somehow she had broken the Circle and left. It would have made them all feel better if that had happened because if it wasn't Ali who was texting them, who knew all their secrets?

-TSC/PLL-

Cassie walked into the church and right ahead of her she saw Aria standing there. Aria was looking next to her and Cassie saw the other three girls there. At that moment Aria turned around to look at Cassie. Aria held out a hand and Cassie walked right up and took it. All five girls looked at each other and then Aria and Cassie sat down next to their former friends.

Looking around at Ali's funeral was kind of sad. Not sad because Ali was dead. All five girls knew that even before the body had been found. They had been able to mourn already and while they might have not done a great job they had moved on and accepted Ali's death. No it was sad because everyone else was sad. Tears in their eyes and crying sad. Everyone, but the five girls that is, had hoped that Ali was still alive somewhere. That she had just run off. With Ali's body being found that hope had died and now everyone was crying.

"Is that Jenna?" All five girls turned around and yes in fact Jenna Marshall was taking a seat. Cassie couldn't breath for a minute. It was the first time since the night of The Jenna Thing that Cassie had seen Jenna. With Jenna gone the girls could almost make themselves believe it didn't happen. They could almost forgot what they had done to her, but here she was now. A glowing reminder of what they did.

Cassie was so shocked she had zoned out of the conversation. She didn't want to be here in a black dress pretending she was sad she just found out Ali was dead. Oh sure she was sad that Ali was dead. She wanted the pain to go away, but this pain was old pain. Over a year old. It didn't hurt as badly anymore as it did a year ago. Cassie didn't know what was going on until she heard Aria's cell phone ring.

"Who is it?" Cassie whispered making sure no one heard her and she could tell the others wanted to know too. Cassie couldn't help but think of the mysterious text she had gotten from someone calling themselves A. Someone who knew a secret of hers that only Ali had ever known. A secret she didn't want anyone else finding out.

"Anyone we know?" Hanna asked.

Aria looked at them. At their scared faces. "Just my mom," Aria said. "Is it not just me and Emily getting texts?"

No one answered as Ali's funeral started. The five girls sat quiet during the service and Cassie realized there was a feeling of peace between them. They had drifted apart because of Ali death. Knowing she was dead and not being able to tell anyone was too much for their friendship. Now that her body was found it seemed as though the five belonged together again. They didn't have Ali hanging over them.

After the service the five walked out of the church together arm in arm truly relieved. That was until a police officer came up to them. "We already gave our statement a year ago," Spencer told the guy, Cassie believed he said his name was Darren Wilden. It was true they had told the police everything a year ago. Okay not everything, they hadn't said they had met as a secret coven of witches to performed spells. They hadn't told the police they had ended up drinking or anything that happened after Spencer said she heard a scream, but most of what had happened they told the cops.

"That was when this was a missing person case. Now it's a murder." Wilden walked away leaving the girls standing there. Suddenly cellphones started to ring. Cassie recognized her cellphone ring in her bag and notice her friends going for theirs.

They all took it out at the same time and looked. Cassie almost froze looking at the text message. "Oh my god," Spencer said and then read. "I'm still here bitches..." everyone joined Spencer for the last part "And I know everything. A." The girls all looked at each other. They had all gotten the same message and now they all knew they were all getting messages from A.

"We need to talk," Aria said and the other agreed.

"Come on. This way," Emily said and they all started waking somewhere they could talk in privet. They didn't want anyone over hearing them. When they were far enough away from everyone they looked at each other. No one knew what to say.

"So, you guys are getting messages from A too," Hanna finally said and everyone nodded.

"This person knows stuff that only Ali knew," Cassie said remembering her first message.

"So what did yours say?" Spencer asked but no one answered. Slowly everyone mumbled 'it's personal.' The four looked at Spencer, but she repeated the sentence. "Stuff that only Ali knew." Spencer repeated what Cassie had said. "Ali knew everything."

"What do we do?" Aria asked, but no one had an answer.

Cassie opened her bag. She had gotten into carrying around her backpack or for events like this a large pocketbook. She always kept this close to her never leaving it alone in her house for obvious reasons. "Maybe this will help." When Cassie had taken out the notebook everyone knew what it was right away. Sure it looked like a normal notebook that some girls had put sticker on. Even in the front in marker they had written Ali's Girls on it. They had wanted to put witches, but decided that if any of their parents saw it it would be too obvious what it was if they put witches. This way it just looked like a shared journal or something. What Cassie held in her hand though was the girls homemade Book of Shadows.

"You kept it all this time," Hanna said taking hold of the book, but not opening it. She passed it to Emily who then passed it to Aria. Aria stared at the cover for a bit before passing it to Spencer.

"Yeah, it kind of just ended up with me. I didn't want to throw it away." Cassie had also added some stuff to the back of the book. While she was not practicing magic as much has she had when Ali had been alive it was hard just to quit. How could you just quit something so amazing? So whenever she had some free time and was bored, which actually happened a lot, Cassie would practice magic. Try to find new spells and potions.

Spencer flipped open to the first page. They all knew what spell she was looking at and none of them actually needed to see the spell to be able to say it. The first spell they had put in this book was the bounding spell. They had even put all there names at the bottom and put the date they had bounded their Circle. "When evil assails us,' Spencer said.

"when fear weakens us," Aria continued and then stopped.

"When descent threatens us," Emily said.

"In the Circle we will find our power," Hanna said.

"We come to this place alone," Cassie said and then they all finished it together "but we leave bound as one." It was when they finished they realized they were actually standing in a circle with each other. They paused not knowing what to say next. Not even knowing why they had said that part of that spell.

"Evil is assailing us now," Spencer said. 'Fear is weakening us. If there was ever a time to be a Circle it's now."

"We might not be bound," Aria said "but we are all witches. We were all once a Circle. Even without our sixth member we kind of still are."

"What are we saying here?" Cassie asked trying not to smile. She believed she was getting her old friends back.

"We stay together," Aria answered. "We find our strength to face A and whatever this person has planned in the Circle. In each other."

"We use magic to find out who A is and stop A," Spencer said.

"We keep our secrets a secret," Emily added.

"The personal stuff only Ali knew" Hana said.

"Along with the bigger stuff," Cassie added. "We make sure no one finds out about The Jenna Thing or about any witchy stuff."

"We can do this together." Spencer said holding the book of shadows out in the middle of the Circle. "Do you all agree?" Cassie put her hand on the book and slowly everyone followed. "Together A can't hurt us. Together we are stronger."

It almost felt like the night they bound the Circle again. This time though they weren't actually bound together. They still had their solo magic. This time they were one member short of a full Circle, but they had something to fight for this time. They had someone to fight against. Once again it felt like they belonged together and this time they weren't going to let anything split them apart.

AN: Okay here is our 2nd chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it and remembered both me and my co writer for this fic are members of the Secret Circle Project. The project has uploaded our 11th episode and we're now on our midseason finale. Go check it out and please always remember to REVIEW


	3. Death

Pretty Little Witched

Disclaimer: We do not own either Pretty Little Liars or The Secret Circle.

Chapter 3: Death

Cassie sat in the back of Garret Reynolds car. Spencer was in the front passenger seat and the other four had been squeezed into the back. Truthfully they were nearly on top of each other and Cassie had no idea why two police cars couldn't have just taken them. After Ali's funeral things hadn't gone as planned. Sure the five stuck together, but the idea to use magic to find out who A was and stop him or her hadn't worked that well. Sure there were spells to find someone or get even with someone, but all those spells required a personal object of the person. Usually a lock of hair or something, but anything the person held dear to them or had on them a lot would work. Unfortunately the only thing they had of A was text messages and those didn't work with the spells. They had been able to use magic to help them by unlocking locks and stuff, but not much else.

Then secrets started to come out. All of her friends secrets seemed to have gotten out somehow. Everyone's but Cassie's secret though. A hadn't done anything to out her. Maybe because she wasn't cutting herself anymore. What A seemed to be trying to do to her was throw her back into depression and it almost worked at times, but then she remembered she had her friends. They might not know her secret but them just being with her helped.

There was one thing though. A seemed to know everything about them. Everything besides the fact that they were witches. That one piece of information never came up in any message. It made all the girls feel better knowing A wasn't actually all knowing. That they had one thing that this person didn't know.

Cassie wasn't paying that great attention, but she heard her address go off over Garret's radio. "Garret, that's my address,' Cassie said. 'What's going on?"

Garret got over the radio and then looked at Cassie. "A fire," Garret answered.

"Garret, my mom's home. Please," Cassie begged. Garret was supposed to take her to the police station to be question about what happened with Ian in the church.

"Fine," Garret said and turned the car around in the direction of Cassie's. It wasn't long before they were there to see the house completely in flames.

"NO!" Cassie screamed running out of the car. She would have run right to the house, but her friend came out and held her back.

"Cassie, your going to get yourself hurt if you run in. Let the fireman do their job," Aria said. There were already fire trucks there and they were getting the hoses out.

"Do you feel that?" Spencer asked the group. "It's a magical signature."

The girl all felt out with their senses. Being able to read magical signatures was a trick Ali had taught them, but the girls had never felt any except each others. There was a magical signature here though. It was strong and coming right from the house. From the fire. "Someone magically set the fire,' Hanna whispered.

"Who would do that? A?" Aria asked and Cassie cried out a bit.

"A has never shown being magical before. If A was a witch why start using powers now and not earlier," Spencer stated and everyone had to agree with that fact.

"There's someone inside," they heard a fireman yell.

"NO! MOM!" Cassie yelled and once again tried to run for the house, but her friends arms stopped her.

"We got to put this out now," Emily said as she saw fireman running in. "No air for fire," Emily chanted and was soon followed by Hanna, Spencer, and Aria. "Cassie, you got to help too. It might be the only way to save your mom." Cassie then join her friends and right away with the five witches helping the fire started to go out until it was no more.

Fireman started to walk out. "My mom. Where's my mom?" Cassie yelled out. Garret was talking to one of the fireman and then walked back over to the girls. "Where's my mom?"

"Cassie, the fire started in the kitchen where your mom was. By the time the fireman got in there was nothing left," Garret told her making Cassie look at her. "Your mom is ashes. I'm sorry."

"No, no, no," Cassie collapsed onto the floor crying. She felt her friends arms around her.

"It was a horrible accident," Garret said, but the five girls knew better. They knew that this was no accident. It was murder. Someone had killed Amelia Blake.

-TSC/PLL-

Cassie felt numb. Around her people were speeding past her, telling each other to hurry because they would miss the flight, or that relatives were waiting to be picked up and taken home. They laughed, shouted, bounced up and down excitedly, pulled on sleeves with impatience, and Cassie couldn't really see any of it. None of it seemed real. No one could be as happy as everyone around her.

She realized that Hanna was impatiently tapping her arm, trying to get her attention. "Yeah?"

"This is your flight."

Cassie hadn't even noticed that they'd stopped walking. Aria had one of her arms and Spencer had the other, while Emily and Hanna carried her luggage. She didn't have to pay attention to anything. "Oh, thanks." She grabbed the handle of her suitcase and tried to smile at all four of them.

"You have to be careful." Spencer said at once. "I mean, it's not… it doesn't seem safe."

"You could have started with goodbye." Aria pointed out. "Not, 'Hey, you might get attacked in Chance Harbor'."

Spencer sighed. "I didn't say that."

"You might as well have." Said Emily softly. "We all know that—"

"—i know. The only reason to kill my mom would be to get me to Chance Harbor." Cassie finished. "Yeah, I get it."

"I'm sorry, I just want you to be safe." Spencer said.

Cassie nodded, adjusting her carry-on as she headed towards the gate. "I know. I just… I don't want to think about it. Maybe in Chance Harbor I'll be safe, and I can try to live like a normal teenager." Cassie wished it would be true, but if someone had killed her mom to get her to Chance Harbor there had to be a reason.

"But what about…" Hanna scanned the area they were in and made sure no one could hear them. "… A?"

"Whoever it is can't follow me." Cassie said, feeling confident. "I think that A is only one person, and I don't' think she—or he—would spend thousands of dollars just to stalk me in Chance Harbor."

The four girls nodded in silent agreement. Cassie felt bad about leaving them. With the four of them in Rosewood and her in Chance Harbor, it was likely A would torment them while she was safely in another part of the country. She felt like she was abandoning them, but what else could she do? She had no dad to take her in, no willing relatives near Rosewood, and she had no home here. Also her grandmother was her only family left now and was her legal guardian. She had to go. She needed to get out before anything else happened.

She watched each of the four girls in front of her, gauging their reactions. Hanna's eyes were downcast, fingers playing with a crumpled bag of chips. Spencer's lips pressed tightly together like when she was trying to focus on taking a test. Emily kept shuffling her feet restlessly, crossing and uncrossing her arms every second. Aria's huge eyes welled with tears.

"Well… goodbye." Cassie said after a moment.

Hanna, Aria, Spencer, and Emily all converged on her and enveloped Cassie in a massive hug. They only let go when it was announced that Cassie's plane was leaving in five minutes.

"You can come back in the summer! You'll stay with me." Aria called as Cassie boarded. The blond witch nodded fervently, keeping her friends in sight as long as possible.

Eventually she was seated, and it was impossible to see any of the girls. The plane ride wasn't so bad, but she found herself sinking deeper and deeper into despair. Cassie had loved her mom, more than most teenage girls did. Her mom had gotten her into therapy when she'd shown signs of depression, and she always had supported Cassie. What if she started to regress again? The very idea made her shudder. Doctors had seen her right after her mother died, because she'd feared she was becoming depressed again. Of course they told her that it was only grief, and that it made perfect sense. They also said that if it didn't go away within the year then she should worry. Cassie was fairly sure that by then, if she really was depressed again, she wouldn't have the will to tell anyone.

The plane landed, and her grandma picked her up. She seemed nice, and didn't look as old as Cassie had expected.

As she dozed in the backseat there was a soft chime from her pocket.

"Cassie?" her grandma asked.

"Probably my friends." She said, pulling her phone out. As soon as she opened it and saw she had a text from an unknown number, she just knew.

_Don't think you're safe, Blake. I have my ways. ~ A_

AN: Okay third chapter done and Cassie is in Chance Harbor. What will happen? OKAy Everyone please review. We like reviews.

Also please remember me and my partner for this story are apart of the secret circle project where we are writing a season 2 of The Secret Circle. Check it out.


	4. Chance Harbor

Pretty Little Witches

Disclaimer: we own nothing.

Chapter 4: Chance Harbor

Cassie looked around the school. First days are always the worst. Especially a first day that happens in the middle of the year. A first day that happens when your a new girl in a small town. A first day that happens because your mom died and you had to move in with your grandmother. Truthfully everyone had been really nice, but Cassie couldn't seem to get into it. She looked around the hall expecting to see her friends. She wanted Aria to stand by her locker whispering to her about a date with Ezra. Spencer going crazy over homework. Emily talking about her new girlfriend Samara. Even Hanna talking about clothes and shoplifting which had always annoyed Cassie a little. She missed her friends.

Cassie sighed as she closed her locker and looked at her phone. She had one text message from Emily and it was just a picture of Emily and Samara on their date. Emily seemed to have decided that she was going to make sure Cassie was completely up to date on all the news by sending Cassie pictures and long emails about what was happening. The others were also getting into it to adding their own things to the emails She had a email in her inbox this morning talking about everything that had happened and she hadn't even been gone for a long time yet. It made Cassie feel better knowing that she was still apart of their Circle no matter how far she was. She would get through the rest of the school year and go back to Rosewood this summer. Maybe she could even convince her grandmother to let her stay with Aria's family next school year so she could spend senior year at Rosewood High.

The first thing to do now was get something to eat though. Her grandmother had to work late and had informed Cassie she was on her own for dinner. Now Cassie didn't like cooking. In fact she stayed away from it. Good thing someone had told her about this place everyone goes to. The Boathouse or something. Cassie didn't really want to go there to socialize or hang out with her new classmate. She didn't want to be popular, but she had heard it had good food, so not long after she left the school building did Cassie find herself at The Boathouse.

Walking in she sat at the table and was kind of freaked out by some of the looks she was getting. Then a girl with brown hair came and sat down with her. "Hey, I'm Diana Meade," the girl, Diana said with a smile. "Your Cassie Blake." Wow didn't even let Cassie introduce herself. "Sorry, that was weird. Just a little excited. We very rarely get new people here and your mom was good friends with my parents." The girl had a huge smile on her face and Cassie just nodded wondering if the girl thought that that made the two of them friends. "I was sorry to hear about your mom's death."

"Thanks," Cassie mumbled getting kind of sick of that. Everyone was always telling Cassie what a horrible accident it was when Cassie knew it was murder. Cassie looked around wondering if the murderer was here.

A boy walked up with a burger, fries, and soda and put it in front of Cassie. "I didn't order."

"I know. My dad said to give this to you on the house. Said it was your mom's favorite." Cassie nodded not knowing what else to say as the boy kissed Diana. "I'm Adam Conant by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Cassie said as she started to eat.

"You too. I'm sure we'll be good friend." The boy turned to Diana. "Are we meeting with everyone?" Diana nodded. "Okay, I'll get my shift done and go to the place."

Adam walked away and Cassie looked after him. "Boyfriend?" Diana nodded. There was something weird about the way Diana looked at Adam. The interaction between them was a little too familiar to Cassie, but Cassie shoved the idea aside deciding it was nothing.

"Did you leave a boy back in..." Diana paused clearly not remembering the name of the town Cassie had lived in.

"Rosewood and no," Cassie said. "Just a couple of really great friends."

Diana nodded and sat there as Cassie finished eating which Cassie found a little weird. When Cassie was done Diana smiled. "Come on. Come meet all my other friends."

"I think I'm just going to go home," Cassie said.

"Come on." Diana gave Cassie a face. "Please."

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Fine." Diana smiled and led Cassie out of the boathouse. Cassie followed Diana out to the wood and to what looked liked an old house. "You and your friends hang out in an abandoned house?"

Diana laughed. "Yeah, but we have a good reason. Come in." Diana walked right in. Cassie had a weird feeling about this.

Cassie walked in and saw Diana waiting for her with four other people. Two girls she had seen at school. A girl named Sally, who was showing Cassie around, had told Cassie they were the mean girls of the school and were named Faye and Melissa. Cassie couldn't help but think of her and her group of friends when Ali was alive and knew she couldn't judge them. She had been the mean girl. There were two boys. One of them Cassie knew was Diana's boyfriend Adam and the other was her next door neighbor. Cassie believed his name was Nick They could look into each other bedroom, which kind of freaked Cassie out especially since she had seen Ian's videos. Cassie planned on getting dark curtains for her windows soon.

Diana seemed to be trying to say something to her, but was having some trouble. "Oh for God's sake, spit it out! You're a witch. You're a full-blooded, hundred percent witch. We all are. There, done." Faye yelled at her and looked a bit proud of herself. Cassie took a step back not believing what she was hearing being said. They thought that they were telling her she was a witch. They did not realize she knew. Cassie's mind went back to when she actually found out.

-Flashback-

Cassie stumbled through the woods not know why they had to meet here. Alison had called her this morning telling her to meet the group at this place at this time. Cassie would have preferred meeting at a house or something, but Ali wanted to meet here. That meant this is where they would meet.

Cassie finally found the little clearing Ali wanted to meet them in. Everyone was already there and waiting for her. "There you are. Finally." Alison said looking at Cassie.

"Sorry," Cassie mumbled although she didn't know why she was apologizing. It's not like she had really done anything wrong, but it just felt like she should.

"I called you all here today to tell you something," Alison started ignoring Cassie's apology. "When I became friends with you I'm sure most of you were confused." That an understatement. When Alison had started talking to Cassie she had thought it was a joke at first. There was no way Alison really wanted to be friends with her a nobody. Then Alison had started getting the other girls and getting them together and Cassie realized it was no joke. Alison wanted these five nobodies to be her group. She granted them a place with her and popularity as long as they did what she said. Cassie was pretty sure that was why Alison picked them. Without Alison they were back to being nobodies. They needed her, so they would do what she said. Cassie didn't care though. She had finally gotten friends and Alison was actually a pretty good friend at times too. "Truth is there are many reasons. I like you five, but there is one big reason why I was drawn to you five girls. A secret we all have that I'm sure some of you know." Alison looked at Emily and Aria "And others have no idea." Alison looked at Cassie, Hanna, and Spencer as she said this.

"Ali, can you cut to the point. I have to finish my book report," Spencer said.

"Finish?" Hanna said looking at Spencer. "We just got the report the other day. I haven't even finished the book."

"Girls, I was in the middle of telling you something." Both girls shut up and waited for Ali to continue. "Like I was saying I was drawn to you for a reason. That reason is because we're all witches. Magical spell casting witches." Cassie was pretty sure Ali was joking until Aria and Emily freaked.

"Please, don't tell my parents I'm practicing." Aria begged. "They banned magic when I was a kid."

"My mom and dad don't let me practice without them around. They think magic is only to be used in an emergency. Don't tell them I practice in secret," Emily begged at the same time.

"I'm not going to tell them. I thought you girls knew me better then that. No I want us all to be a group together. To be a Circle. I can help you all with your magic. My dad has been training me since I was little."

"Wait, this is real?" Cassie asked and looked at Spencer and Hanna's shocked faces too. They were clearly confused as well.

Alison held out her hand and then suddenly by their feet flowers popped up. The three girls looked at it and then at each other and then back to Ali. Alison smiled. "This is very much real. I have so much to teach you girls."

-End Flashback-

"You complete the Circle," Diana said. Cassie listened to them not being able to say anything from shock. They wanted her to be apart of their Circle. They believed she was destined to be part of their Circle. They wanted a Circle of six. Looking around Cassie realized any of these witches who thought she completed their Circle could be her mother's killer. She didn't want this. She didn't want a new Circle. She turned around and ran as fast as she could out of that place. Away from those witches.

"Great, she'll go straight to her grandmother," Faye said.

"Come on, let's go after her." Diana said and all five ran out of the abandoned house.

-TSC/PLL-

Cassie ran into her house and closed and locked the door. Her grandmother was still gone and she was thankful. She needed to think. She sat down on the stairs and took a couple of deep breaths. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to be in this town with five witches who wanted her for their Circle. She wanted to be back in Rosewood with her Circle.

"Cassie," Cassie heard Diana's voice from the other side of the lock door. Cassie didn't bother to get up. She didn't want to talk to them.

"Oh move aside," Cassie heard Faye and then the door was unlocked. Of course. They were witches.

"Sorry about that. It was just a spell called..."

"Lock unlock, I know," Cassie yelled at them not being able to take it. She clearly shocked the five. "I used to use it all the time to get into my house when I forgot my keys and my mom was working late."

"You know," Melissa said looking at her friends. Cassie gave them a look. "Okay, stupid question."

"Why did you run then?" Diana asked. "Don't you want to be in a Circle?"

"I already have a Circle and none of you are in it." The five stepped back not knowing what to say. They were completely confused and Cassie felt she should explain. "Look, I have a Circle. We were six really good friends. We were even bound together for a while, but one of our members died."

"I'm sorry," Diana said.

"It was a while ago and even though our Circle isn't complete anymore the other four are still there. They're still in Rosewood and they're still my Circle. I don't want another one." Cassie choose to leave out the part about thinking that one of them killed her mom. If one of them had really taken a plane all the way to Rosewood to kill her mom and then flown back there was no way Cassie was letting them know she was on to them.

"Okay, we understand," Diana said.

"We do?" Nick asked confused making Diana looked at her. "I mean we've kind of been waiting for her for a while. To get a complete Circle."

"If Cassie has a Circle already and doesn't want to be apart of ours we can't force her. Leave," Diana said. Nick shrugged as though he didn't care and walked out. Melissa followed him and Adam mumbled about having to get back to the Boathouse. Faye gave Diana a look.

"We need to talk," Faye said to Diana ignoring Cassie was even there.

"Not now," Diana hissed kind of shoving Faye out the door

"Fine, I'll wait for you." Cassie was seriously having a feeling she had seen something like this before. She couldn't picture where though and Cassie shoved it aside.

"What was that about?" Cassie asked after Faye left.

"Nothing," Diana said. "Faye's just reckless sometime. I told her we had to talk about her use of magic and now she wants to get the talk out of the way."

"Okay, thanks. By the way, I'm sorry you thought I would complete your Circle. I just have one already."

"it's okay," Diana said and Cassie could see she was disappointed. "I wouldn't abandoned my Circle for another either I just wish we had gotten to you first." Cassie didn't know what to say. "Just because you don't want to be apart of our Circle doesn't mean we can't be friends." Cassie froze. It was true. They could be friends if Cassie could believe that Diana hadn't killed her mom.

Then Cassie remember something. "Diana, use magic on something." Diana looked at Cassie confused. "Just do it. Don't ask why." Diana moved one of the pictures on the tables with magic. Cassie closed her eyes and reached out to sense the magical signature. It was different then the one that killed her mother. She knew it. She would never forget that magical signature for as long as she lived. Cassie smiled. "Thanks, I guess maybe we could be friend. Just can you leave now. I want to call my Circle."

Cassie walked over to the door as Diana left to close it. As she was there she checked Faye's lingering magical signature from when she opened the door. It was different too. Two down, three to go. Cassie would check their signatures eventually and find out who killed her mom. First she did have to call the others.

-TSC/PLL-

As soon as the Chance Harbor witches left Cassie pulled out her phone and dialed Aria's number. Soon she had all four girls on a group chat, and set it to speaker phone so she could facebook-stalk the Chance Harbor witches.

"Tell us what happened." Spencer demanded, having been the last person added to the call.

Cassie sighed, clicking through various profiles as she searched. "There's a group of witches here, all our ages. They said I was destined to be a part of their Circle, and tried to recruit me."

"Did they try to hurt you?" Emily asked, concerned.

Cassie was about to shake her head when she realized that none of the girls were actually there. It was strange, being so far away from them. "No. They were very nice about it, I'll give them that. Well, except Faye. She was kinda bitchy."

Laughter rang out from her phone, though she couldn't tell whose it was. "Are you….?" Aria trailed off.

"No, I'm not going to join. I don't see why I should, I told them I already have you guys."

"But we don't really have a Circle anymore." Hanna pointed out. "I mean… without Ali, is it really still a Circle?"

"No, I guess not. I'm still not joining them. You guys will always be my Circle with or without six members." said Cassie.

Spencer asked, "Then what are you doing now? I hear typing."

"Facebook-stalking." Cassie admitted sheepishly. "I figured I might as well try to learn more about them, or at least about their families. I want to make sure that they aren't huge targets, because if they are then reason says I will be too."

The girls agreed it was an easy to find things, and began to chatter amongst themselves while Cassie searched. It felt like old times.

"Nothing." She groaned after nearly half an hour. "Just a ton of pictures and useless information."

Emily sighed loudly. "Of course." Cassie could hear soft rustling noises in the background, but couldn't identify what they were.

"So," she asked, "Has A bothered any of you?"

There were a few subdued, no's but Cassie suspected they were lies. Emily added, "What about you, Cassie?"

Cassie thought of the text she'd gotten from A only a day ago. "Nope, nothing."

"What are you going to do?" Aria asked bluntly. Cassie would have given her the evil eye if only they'd been in the same room.

"I… I don't know. Diana seemed nice enough, so maybe we can be friends, but I don't think I should get close to any of them. As long as this entire town thinks I'm just an ordinary person then I'll be safe." Cassie said. "Besides if they really believed I was destined to be in their Circle logic says one of them killed my mom. I know it's not Diana or Faye but..." Cassie stopped. She didn't want to continue and everyone else let it go. They didn't want to talk about this.

Cassie wanted to keep all of them on the phone all night, just talking. She missed all their sleepover, the ones they used to have after Ali had disappeared. It'd been during the first few weeks the cops were searching for Ali, when all five girls thought that someone had killed her because of her magic. They had all been too afraid to go to sleep unless they were all together, so frequently they would gather at Spencer's house or Cassie's house and stay the night. Cassie almost felt jealous; Hanna, Spencer, Emily, and Aria could still see each other face-to-face if they wanted, but she was all alone. If A decided to come after her she was as good as dead.

"Maybe I'll be friends with them." Cassie said abruptly. The talking quieted. 'I know what I said, but if anyone comes after me I need a way to be safe. I wish I had you guys, but I don't, so I have to adapt."

Hanna murmured her assent. Spencer also agreed, saying, "It makes sense. They might attract trouble, but at least they have magic like you do."

"Are you going to join their Circle after all?" Emily asked. She sounded like she was about to cry.

"Never!" Cassie declared as loudly as possible. "I'm just going to be friends. Not best friends, like I am with all of you. No one will ever replace you guys. And I'll be back as soon as school is out, I promise!"

The conversation quickly turned to summer plans for a weekend at the beach, amongst other delightful ideas, and soon both A and the Chance Harbor witches were out of Cassie's mind.

AN: okay here is our 4th chapter and finally including of the Chance Harbor Circle. Don't worry though the Liars are still going to be a big part of this. REVIEW

Also remember both me and my co writer are apart of the secret circle project where we are writing a season 2 of the secret circle. Check it out and REVIEW.


	5. Signatures

Pretty Little Witches

Disclaimer: we do not own either show.

Chapter 5: Signature

Dawn walked into the Meade House and found Charles in the kitchen. "What was so important I had to run here right away? You know I do have to be at my job."

"You have plenty of time before school starts," Charles said.

"Where's Diana?" Dawn asked looking around.

"At school," Charles said and Dawn gave him a look. "Okay, I see your point. This won't take long though. The group in Rosewood is going to give us Cassie's big secret that we have to torture her with." Dawn made a face.

"Why do we have to be apart of this group again?" Dawn asked. She was all for getting their powers back and everything but this seemed to be going a little too far.

"I told you. That group wouldn't have let Cassie leave. They would have framed her for murder. The only way to get Cassie here was to join this group and kill Amelia."

"But now that Cassie is here why do we have to go along with the group?"

"Because if we don't they'll frame Cassie for murder and get her sent back to Rosewood." Charles put a hand on Dawn's shoulder. "I know what I'm doing." Dawn was about to say you better, but was stopped by the binging of Charles's computer signaling he had an email. Charles opened the email and read it. "Interesting. According to them Cassie has psychotic depression and used to cut herself. They want us to torture her back to that."

Dawn had a horrified look on her face. 'Charles, you can't do that. If that's true Cassie is a real danger to herself. She could kill herself."

"I have to Dawn. For us to get our powers back." Charles said. "Look as soon as we have our full powers back and not relying on a crystal for power we'll take care of this A Team, but for now we play along. We're not going to let anything really bad happen to Cassie. We're here. We'll make sure she's fine."

Charles went to put a hand on Dawn's shoulder again, but Dawn took a step back. "If anything happens to her it's your fault." Dawn walked out of the house without even a goodbye.

"Women," Charles mumbled and took out the special cellphone he had bought for this. There was only one number in it and he went to type the text message.

_No mommy, no friends, no one to help to you. Your all alone. At least I'm still here. -A_

Charles paused as he looked at the text message. Was he really going to send this to Cassie? He pushed the send button and watched the cellphone until the little message that said sent appeared. He put it away and took a deep breath. He had to get to work.

-TSC/PLL-

Cassie looked around the Boathouse as she took another sip of her drink. Once again her grandmother had to work late, but she promised Cassie that they would spend some time together this weekend. Cassie had once again decided to come to the Boathouse for dinner.

She was basically done when Diana and Faye walked in. It didn't take the two long to see Cassie and come over. "Can we sit?" Diana asked and Cassie nodded. Even though she had decided to be friends with the Chance Harbor Circle she had avoided them today at school. She couldn't help, but still think one of them killed her mom. These two though were the two she was sure were innocent. She might as well start with them as friends.

"So what were you two up to?" Cassie asked.

"Nothing," Diana said really fast and seemed nervous about something and Faye had a smirk on her face. Before Cassie could think about the situation though Ethan Conant walked over with a tray.

"Buffalo Wings. On the house for three of my favorite girls," Ethan said and walked away. Cassie looked at him confused as Faye started digging into the free food.

"I don't think I've said two words to him since I got here. How am I one of his favorite girls?" Cassie asked the two. She was curious why she was getting all this free food.

"He's in love with your mom," the two said together without pausing shocking Cassie. "When we were little we always had to hear about Amelia Blake the lost love of Mr. Conant's life when we were over. It got a little annoying." Diana explained.

"Oh, didn't expect that." Cassie said taking one of the Buffalo Wings. "Different topic. What TV Shows do you guys like?" it seemed like a safe topic to Cassie. Not too personal, but something they could talk about.

It took a while, but they found a TV Show that all three of them liked which was Vampire Diaries. Unfortunately Cassie was a bit behind the other two. With everything that happened with A she didn't really have time for TV Shows. "I thought you said you liked this show," Faye commented with a laugh.

"I do. It's just been a hectic year. I haven't had time to watch much TV," Cassie defended herself.

"What's been going on that keeps you so busy you don't have an hour to spare?" Faye asked and Cassie looked down at her feet.

"Just Circle stuff," Cassie mumbled.

"What type of Circle stuff?" Faye asked curious. Magic always made Faye curious. Diana could see though the question was making Cassie uncomfortable.

"Faye, cut it out. She doesn't have to tell us anything," Diana told Faye.

"Who says your the boss of me. I just want to know." Faye said.

"Maybe Cassie doesn't want to tell us. It must be hard for her being so far away from her Circle." Diana's words reminded her of the text message she got from A this morning. It was hard. All Cassie wanted to do was go home and be with her friends.

"You two fight like a married old couple," Cassie commented. She didn't realize the effect her words had on the two. They both shut up right away and Diana seem to be getting antsy. She couldn't seem to sit still anymore. Faye for her part had shut up and had a small smile on her face like she won something.

"Well we better get to the abandoned house and meet up with the other." Diana wanted to leave the booth, but Faye was in the way and the bigger girl wasn't moving. "Faye come on."

"I'm having fun talking to Cassie. Hey maybe she's been practicing longer then us." Cassie gave Faye a look confused. "Think of everything she could know that we don't. Maybe Cassie should come join us at the abandoned house."

"I don't want to join your Circle," Cassie reminded them.

"You don't have to join," Diana said. "We can just be friends." Cassie nodded and figured hanging out with the witches at the abandoned house was better then being alone at home. Cassie got up and left a nice tip on the table since all the food had been free.

Faye finally got up letting Diana out of the booth. Cassie followed the two thinking this could be the perfect opportunity to read the others magical signature. Maybe by the end of today she would know who killed her mom.

-TSC/PLL-

It was like being at one of Ali's wild parties, when all the girls used to get together and do magic. Cassie remembered those days like they'd only been a week ago, and not months. Sometimes she couldn't even decide if she was glad that they were in the past. She'd had so much fun with the girls; she and Aria had been especially close.

Sighing, she focused herself to the task at hand. She'd already checked Diana's and Faye's magical signature, but not the others. Since they were doing a group spell it was easy enough to do all of them at once. Closing her eyes she reached out her sense to be able to read each magical signature. She had to find the right one, but she couldn't. There were five magical signatures here, but none of them were the right one. They were all innocence!

Her eyes opened again. Adam and Nick were talking to each other. Melissa was laughing at something one of the two boys had just said. Diana and Faye still had their hands linked from the spell, since it required physical connection, and Diana was blushing furiously. After a minute she pulled her hand away.

Well, at least none of them were the culprits. Cassie liked all the Chance Harbor witches, and she wanted to be friends with them. It was nice that she wouldn't have to have a confrontation with any of them. It just didn't make sense though. They were the only witches with any reason to want her here. How could it not be one of them?

Next to her she could hear her cellphone make a bleeping noise. She scooped it up, and saw a new text from A.

_They're not guilty, but one of their parents is. ~A_

AN: sorry this chapter isn't the longest. It's more of an in between chapter then anything else. Please REVIEW

MUST READ: both me and my co writer for this fic are returning to school soon. While we are not going to stop writing the updates might be slower then they have been. We will have school, work, homework, and The Secret Circle Project to think about. With fanfics the project comes first and anything else second. We will be updating but probably not as often. Sorry.


	6. Witches

Pretty Little Witches

Disclaimer: We own nothing.

Chapter 6: Witches

Emily smiled as she opened the door. Standing on her front porch was her girlfriend Samara. "Hey," Emily said as the two shared a quick kiss. "Just go up to my room. I'll go get us snacks."

"Sure," Samara said and went up the stairs to where she knew Emily's bed room was. When she got up there she look around and leaned against Emily's desk. When she did that a bunch of papers and notebooks fell off and onto the floor. "Oh man." Samara mumbled to herself as she bent down to pick of the papers. One of the notebooks had fallen open and Samara picked it up. She planned on closing it right away and putting it back where it was, but then something caught her eye. "No way."

Emily walked up the stairs with a bag of popcorn and two sodas. She figured her and Samara could just watch a movie together on her TV or something. When she got into her room she found Samara staring at a notebook. She was so engrossed in whatever she was looking at she hadn't realized Emily had walked in. Emily was about to ask Samara what she was looking at, but stopped when she realized what notebook it was.

It wasn't that hard. Emily knew that notebook. She knew every sticker that was on the cover. She could even see the words Ali's Girls written on the cover. It was the Circle's homemade Book of Shadows. The one the six of them had started when Ali had first told them about magic. The one Cassie had kept hidden for the year the five of them hadn't talked. Before Cassie had left Emily had taken the Book of Shadows. She had gotten a hold of her family book of shadow's for a few days and wanted to transfer some spells from it into theirs. After Amelia had died Emily wanted to give it back to Cassie, but Cassie refused. She said it belonged to the Circle. Since Cassie had left a few weeks Emily had been keeping it hidden in her bedroom.

"Samara, what are you doing?" Emily asked and Sarah turned her head. 'That's not what it looks like."

"Emily..." Samara started, but Emily didn't give Samara a chance to finish.

"It's nothing. Just an old notebook me and my friends used to keep. We used to just write about weird stuff. Most of it is just ridicules. What are you doing looking through my stuff anyway? You shouldn't have. That could have been a diary..."

"Emily, calm down," Samara said. Samara had a little smile on her face and seemed like she was about to laugh. "Your a witch and I'm not going to tell anyone."

Emily gave a nervous laugh. "A witch! I'm telling you I'm not. We just used to be a little weird. A real witch. That's insane." Samara held up her hand and the bag of popcorn flew from Emily's hand into Samara's shocking the girl. Emily stood there with her mouth hanging open staring at Samara as Samara took some popcorn. "Your a witch!"

Samara smiled at Emily as the girl sat down on her bed. Samara took a seat next to her. "It's funny us finding each other like this. Almost as though we were meant to be or something." Emily gave Samara a look. "Two witches just randomly finding each other, dating, and then finding out they're both witches. Sounds meant to be to me."

"I thought you said you weren't ready for a serious commitment yet," Emily said.

"When your a witch it's hard to get serious with someone who is not a witch. Keeping secrets from them. It never works." Samara smiled at Emily who smiled back. "Your a Circle." Samara flipped to the first page. The one with the Circle binding spell on it. "Alison, that's the one who died." Emily nodded looking away. Seeing Ali's handwriting in the book was always hard. "I'm guessing your not bound anymore then?" Emily once again nodded. "Cassie, that's the one who had to move because her mom died?" Emily nodded again.

"She'll be back this summer," Emily said. Every time they talk to Cassie it was always said she would be back that summer and they tired to talk every day. They made plans on how they were going to spend each day. Of course Emily knew Cassie was getting to be good friends with the witches in Chance Harbor. Ever since she found out a few week ago that none of them killed her mom she had really started to become friendly with them, especially Diana it seemed. It worried Emily that Cassie would actually join their Circle. Cassie always denied it and said she would never and Emily choose to believe that was true. She didn't want Cassie to truly leave them.

Samara took hold of Emily's hand. "I'm sorry. I can see I upset you. It's just that I've never actually seen a real Circle before. My parents have been training me since I was little and talked about Circles. I kind of always wanted one and think it's cool you have one."

"It's okay. Just it's been hard. First Ali died and we became unbound. Then Cassie had to move. It's sad that we don't have a complete Circle anymore."

Samara nodded and was about to say something, but then Emily's mom walked in. Emily grabbed the notebook and closed it right away setting it down on the bed. "Mom, hi. When did you get home?"

"Just now. What are you girls doing?"

"We were going to watch a movie," Emily said giving Samara a warning look confusing the girl. "But then we decided to go out instead. Bye mom." Emily took the notebook and walked out followed by a confused Samara.

Once outside and in Emily's car Samara gave Emily a look. "My parents don't approve of magic. They don't know I practice."

"Seriously?" Samara asked and Emily nodded. "Okay, I won't tell them." Emily let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. "You know when Cassie comes back this summer you can have a full Circle." Emily gave Samara a confused look. "That is if your friends would accept me."

"You want to be apart of our Circle?" Emily asked confused. Samara didn't know the type of danger she could get herself into by being with them. The danger she was putting herself in by just knowing and being with Emily. A was always around and what if A started torturing Samara too? Emily would never be able to forgive herself if something happened to her.

Samara nodded. "I've always wanted a Circle. What better Circle to be in then one with my girlfriend?" Samara paused. "Unless you don't want me in it. I know this is kind of weird. Finding out I'm a witch and then me asking to be in your Circle. I know a Circle is a special thing and I would never want to replace Alison. You need a sixth member and that could be me."

Emily looked at Samara and then took out her cell phone. It took a couple of rings, but Aria finally picked up. "Hey Aria, get the other girls. I have something I need to run by you all."

"Okay, where do you want to meet?" Aria asked.

"The woods where Ali brought us to bind the Circle." Emily told Aria.

"Okay," Aria said.

"Oh and by the way. Samara is going to be with me. Bye." Emily told Aria and then hung up before Aria could say anything else. Emily looked at Samara. "We have to see what everyone in the Circle thinks first and then we may have to tell you something that could cause you not to want to be in the Circle."

"I understand and I'm sure whatever you could tell me wouldn't stop me from wanting to join. " Emily very much doubted that, but decided not to say anything.

-TSC/PLL-

Cassie sighed, resting her head against her textbook. Yet another Friday night where she was stuck at home with nothing to do but homework. She supposed that she could watch TV… still, everything on TV was sad. She already felt horrible, and she wasn't going to make it worse. Sometimes, at the place where she'd gotten therapy, there was a boy there. He used to tell her that watching sad shows made him realize that his life wasn't all that bad. Cassie could never understand that. She got so attached to fictional characters, and when something bad happened it made her feel awful.

Of course, Calculus wasn't making her feel any better. She wished that Diana was able to help her, but no, she had "plans." Cassie knew that she and Diana weren't that close, but it upset her that Diana couldn't even tell her what she meant by plans. Diana was the one that had wanted them to be friends in the first place and now that they have sort of become friends she was never around. What did Diana not want her to know?

Cassie finally gave up, shoving her textbook off the bed. It was pointless. It wasn't like she would use Calculus. It wasn't like she had any idea of what she wanted to do in the future. It wasn't like she had any idea of what she wanted to do at all.

Cassie trudged downstairs, wondering if she should eat. Her grandma's note was still on the kitchen table, telling her that she had a late shift and would be back early in the morning. There was money, in case she wanted pizza. Cassie despondently turned the note over and over in her fingers. She didn't want pizza. She wanted her grandma to be home. So many late shifts, and that meant she was asleep when Cassie went to school.

Cassie took deep breathes, and she told herself to stop. She was getting the feeling, the sinking one where she was on the tip of an iceberg and it was going under, in the icy water. She didn't matter. No one wanted to be around her anymore, so they kept themselves busy. Busy, busy, busy.

"No!" Cassie hissed furiously. "I do matter, I do, I do. Grandma works long hours but it's not because of me. Diana has things to do, but it's not because of me."

The second statement had her losing belief in herself. Who was she kidding? Diana was avoiding her. Her grandma didn't care enough to take time off and visit with her. She was alone.

Later, Cassie remembered how her therapist taught her to repeat things, to be repetitive. If she kept telling herself she was important, that people cared, it would be true. But if she kept telling herself she wasn't important, that would become true. Still, the evidence for the second was far overwhelming the first. It was hard to make oneself believe a lie, no matter how many times it was repeated.

Cassie laid on the floor, knees pulled into her chest. Blood oozed from her wrists. The doctors had tried to explain it to her… whenever she was hurt, her body released hormones that helped numb and sooth the pain. When she kept repeatedly hurting herself then her body would keep releasing the hormones, to the point where they overcame the feeling that she was alone, abandoned. It wasn't so bad, not really. Her chest loosened. Her breathing slowed. Yeah, her wrists stung and burned, but at least she felt better.

Eyelids fluttering shut, she drifted off into a heavy sleep.

-TSC/PLL-

Emily and Samara waited in the wood. Emily looked around. This seemed to have been the perfect place to meet at first, but once Emily got here she thought differently. She could remember the night they bound the Circle so clearly in her mind. She almost felt like she was watching it again. Looking around she remembered where everyone stood. She could almost see Aria with her pink hair and Cassie next to her. Spencer and Hana had been next to Emily. Right across from Emily had been Ali and that was the creepy thing. She could see Ali there in her mind. She could hear the words coming out of Ali's mouth. The ones that bound their Circle, but it was just a memory. Ali was dead. It was all just a memory that Emily found herself reliving.

Slowly the others started to show. Looking at them Emily could see they were thinking and remembering the same thing she was. "So, what's up?" Aria asked as her eyes went to Samara.

"Guys, I just found out that Samara..." Emily stopped not sure how to tell them. Samara took care of that one.

"I'm a witch," Samara said. "Just like you guys." Emily knew her friends well and even though they had kept their faces calm and emotionless Emily could see the shock behind their eyes.

"That's surprising," Spencer said. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Look, I know this might sound weird," Samara started. "I know Circles are special. That the members in them are important to each other. The closest people in the world. I understand that. I do, but you need a sixth member and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me joining."

The four of them exchanged looks with each other. They didn't need to talk to understand what they were all thinking. "No offense, but why would you want to join our Circle?" Hanna asked.

"I always wanted a Circle. I can be helpful to you. Emily explained none of you have access to your Book of Shadows. I have mine. I will let you guys look in it and add to your notebook Book of Shadows. I've been training since I was little." Samara waited for what she said to sink in.

"If we do this all five of us have to say yes," Aria stated and everyone right away agreed. "We have to call Cassie." Aria took out her cell phone, but Spencer held up her hand to stop Aria .

"Before you make that call their is something you should know Samara," Spencer said and gave Emily a look. Emily knew what Spencer wanted to tell Samara and nodded. "There is someone after us. Someone who hates us. If you join our Circle. If you get closer to us your putting yourself in even more danger then you have already by just knowing us. Do you still want to join?"

Samara looked at Emily. She had never once thought Emily was in danger in the tie that she knew her. Samara nodded. "I know a Circle can be dangerous and if someone is after you that's more of a reason for me to join. To help protect you. A Circle is strongest with six members."

Spencer looked at Aria and nodded. It didn't take long for Aria to put in Cassie's number and put the phone on speaker phone. It rang and then it continued ringing. Aria was sure it was going to go to answer machine soon, but then she heard Cassie's voice saying "Aria."

"Hey, Cassie. Everyone is here," Aria said with a smile glad that Cassie picked up. "We have something to run by you." Aria heard Cassie moan on the other end. "Are you okay? Did I call you at a bad time?"

"No," Cassie said a little fast. "I just woke up."

"Just woke up?" Hanna said. "I thought you were behind us like three hours or are you ahead?"

It was Spencer who answered the question. "Washington is behind us. What were you doing asleep?"

"Oh god, what's with all the questions. I got sick of Calculus, I was bored, so I fell asleep," Cassie snapped. No one talked for a minute. "You guys had something you needed to run by me?"

"Yeah," Aria said and looked at Emily.

"Cassie," Emily started "I just found out Samara is a witch and she wants to join our Circle." Emily stopped letting the information sink into Cassie.

"Your replacing me," Cassie said and her voice sounded so sad it broke her friends. Right away all four of them said no at the same time.

"We're replacing Ali," Aria explained. "We're completing the Circle. If we do this we'll have a complete Circle of six when you come home, but we won't do it without your okay."

"Oh," Cassie said and Aria heard her taking a couple of deep breaths. It sounded like she almost started to cry and was now trying to calm herself down. "Yeah I guess that's fine. It would be nice to have a full Circle. Tell Samara I can't wait to get to know her better." Cassie paused. "So anything interesting happening with you guys."

The four looked at each other. Cassie seemed as though she didn't want to hang up. "Nothing really,' Aria answered. "What about you? What have you been up to?"

"Nothing," Cassie mumbled. "It's so boring here. My grandma is always at work and I have no friends."

"I thought you were getting pretty close to the Chance Harbor witches," Emily said. She remembered earlier worrying a bit that Cassie might start getting too close to them. That Cassie might actually want to join their Circle. Now it sounded as though Cassie wasn't close to them at all.

"A little," Cassie mumbled. "Really only Diana and she's always busy. Never wants to hang out with me or do stuff. I miss you guys."

"We miss you too," all four of them said together and then Aria added "it's only a few months away. Then you can come here for summer. I've been talking to my parents. I think if you can get your grandma to say okay they'll let you stay with us next year. This way we can all spend senior year together."

"That's great," Cassie said. No one knew what to say next. No one dared to hang up the phone though. "I guess I better go get something to eat and then maybe find something to watch on TV." Cassie voice sounded sad and the girls wished they had something to talk about.

"Okay, I have a date with Ezra later, but afterwards I'll call you up and tell you all about it. Does that sounds cool?"

"Yeah," Cassie said. "Bye."

"Bye," the girls said and then heard as Cassie ended the call. The four looked at each other. No one said it out loud, but Cassie had sounded very lonely and a little sad. They all wished they could spend time with her, but she was so far away. All four of them shrugged it off though. Cassie would be back in a few months and it's not like anything bad could happen to her by just being lonely. The girls looked at Samara.

"Okay, your in," Spencer said and then looked at Emily. "Why don't you get her on the A Track and make her A knowledgable." The girls laughed a bit confusing Samara.

"A Track? A knowledgeable?" Samara asked finding it weird that Spencer said that.

"Emily will explain," Spencer said. "I got to go." Spencer left followed by Aria and Hanna who waved a quick good bye.

Samara gave Emily a look. "Spencer was just being cute." Emily kissed Samara and smiled as she pulled away. "I have a lot to catch you up on."

"I'm all ears," Samara said and listened as Emily explained everything to Samara.

AN: okay here is the next chp. Hope you enjoyed. REVIEW

Please remember that me and my co writer are returning to school and will not be able to update as often as we would like,


	7. Cutting

Pretty Little Witches

Disclaimer: we own nothing

Chapter 7: Cutting

Jake looked around. The place was exactly the same as when he left it. He wasn't too sure why he was surprised. Things never really changed in Chance Harbor. He signed. This was the last place he wanted to be. He hadn't wanted this job, but Isaac had said he needed to do this job. To show his loyalty to the witch hunters. The job was to kill the Chance Harbor Circle which included Jake's little brother Nick. Jake wasn't too sure he could go through with this job, but there was one bright side. He didn't have to actually kill his brother or the others he had grown up with. He only had to get close to them and lead them to their deaths by the hand of another witch hunter. Easy as cake, right?

Jake walked into the Boathouse and looked around. He expected to see Adam or some other member of the Circle around. Maybe even his brother who he hadn't seen yet even though he had gone back to the house. He didn't see anyone of them though, but there was a blonde girl sitting at one of the tables. The girl was beautiful and Jake didn't remember her which confused him. There weren't that many people in Chance Harbor.

The witch hunter decided to go up to the girl. "You waiting for someone?" Jake asked.

"Actually yes," the blonde said looking at Jake.

"Boyfriend?" Jake asked.

"No," Cassie said and Jake smiled as he sat down.

"Good," Jake said. "You new in town. I don't remember you."

Cassie laughed a bit and smiled. "Yeah, I've been here for a few weeks. I'm surprised you haven't heard about me."

"I left this town two years ago. Just got back about an hour ago." Jake told the girl "I'm Jake by the way."

"Cassie," Cassie said. "So why did you leave?"

"Many reasons. Why did you come here?" Jake could see it in Cassie's eyes that she didn't want to talk about it. "Sorry if that's too personal."

Cassie shook her head. "No, the whole town knows anyway. You might as well too." Cassie took a deep breath. "My mom died and I was forced to move here to live with my grandma."

"Sorry," Jake said noticing the word force. It seemed like there was somewhere else this girl would rather be and Jake could relate. He would rather be anywhere else but Chance Harbor too. "So where are you from?"

"Rosewood," Cassie answered.

"Never heard of it," Jake said.

"Not surprised. It's actually a small town not too different from here, but close Philadelphia so we can actually go somewhere and have something to do unlike here." Jake laughed at that. "I miss it there. Miss my friends." The two paused. "So why did you leave here?"

'Had some trouble in this town. Had to get away." Cassie nodded as though she understood and then saw Faye and Melissa walking towards her. Faye and Melissa had asked Cassie to meet them at the Boathouse earlier to hang out.

"Here comes the people I was waiting for." Cassie said as Faye and Melissa walked over.

"Hey Cassie, who's your fr..." Faye stopped as she got a good look at him. Jake couldn't believe the people he had originally came here looking for had just walked up to be with the girl he was trying to flirt with. "Jake, when did you get back in town?"

"A few hours ago," Jake said.

"Does Nick know?" Faye asked.

"I haven't seen him yet so I would say no." Jake could feel how awkward this conversation was. Back before he had left Chance Harbor he had used Faye for sex. He never had any feelings for her and he had never even said good bye to her before he left. He had just walked out. Truthfully he had no idea how he was going to get close to anyone in the Chance Harbor Circle considering his history with them.

Faye was giving Jake one of her best bitch stares. "Okay, I'm confused. How do you two know each other?" Cassie asked.

"They had a thing two years ago," Melissa answered for the both of them since they were locked in a staring contest.

"Why would Nick care if Jake's back?" Cassie asked.

"Nick is my little brother," Jake answered for himself this time. "So you know Nick?"

Cassie nodded and nearly laughed. "Yeah, we can see each other through our bedroom windows." Jake turned around and stared at Cassie. "What?"

"Are you Jane Blake's granddaughter?" Jake asked hoping Cassie would say no. That it was a different window Cassie was talking about. Cassie nodded though and Jake had to use all his acting skills he developed as a witch hunter not to react badly to that. Jake knew the difference between lust for a girl and something real. He had felt both at different times of his life. He knew just from this one little conversation with Cassie that the two of them could develop into something real. He was already feeling a bit of a connection with her, but she was Jane Blake's granddaughter. That made her a witch and one of the witches he was sent here to kill. Jake was having a little bit of a problem with that

At that moment Adam walked over. "Hello lad..." Adam stopped as he noticed Jake. "What are you doing here Armstrong?"

"Came by to get a bite to eat. You have a problem with that?" Jake asked.

"Your not welcome here. Get out," Adam said pointing to the door. Jake rolled his eyes. Normally he would say something back, but he didn't feel like it right now. He had to think things over. He got up to leave.

"It was nice to see you again," Melissa said.

"You too," Jake said and looked at Cassie. "See you around."

Cassie watched Jake leave as Faye and Melissa took their seats and Adam went off the get their usual order. "So what's the deal there with you and Jake?' Cassie asked Faye making Faye give her a look. "I mean you wouldn't be mad if I..." Cassie didn't know really how to complete that sentence but Faye got it.

Faye laughed. "You want to date him?" Cassie nodded. "I wouldn't care at all." Melissa gave Faye a look not believing that was her answer. "I got to warn you he is trouble. Bad news."

"Faye's right," Melissa added and then looked at Faye. "You wouldn't care at all if Cassie dated Jake."

"Not one bit," Faye said with a smile.

Melissa had to hold back a laugh. "Sorry, but I don't buy it. You were crushed when he left you."

Faye gave Melissa a look. "That was then this is now. I have discovered he is just not my type."

"Seriously?" Cassie said. "But he's cute. What's your type then?"

Faye smirked. "I think my type would be a little upset if I told you." Faye said confusing the two girls. "I got to go to the bathroom." Faye got up and walked towards the lady's room. Once she was gone Cassie looked at Melissa.

"So what's Faye's type?" Cassie asked curious figuring Melissa as Faye's best friend would know. Melissa shook her head though. "Come on you have to know."

"Truthfully Cassie I have no idea," Melissa said as Adam came back with the food.

-TSC/PLL-

Cassie sighed as she dumped her bag by the door. Why did she always get left out? Melissa and Faye had both gone somewhere, Adam was working—and besides, the last thing she needed was to moon over some guy she couldn't even have and really couldn't decide if she even wanted—Diana was somewhere unknown to her, and she'd only met Jake a little while ago, even though she felt something for him it would be weird to just go over. Besides he just got back to town. Cassie was sure he had family things to do. The world was so empty.

As usual, her grandma wasn't home. She crumpled the note left for her rather angrily, trudging upstairs.

She sat on the bathroom floor, shivering. She tried each one of the girls from Rosewood, but no one answered. Of course they didn't—they all had relatively safe lives. They were all scared, but not as scared as her. Her stomach was knotting, her hands sweating, hyperventilating. Oh so scared. And alone, too. Always alone.

It was so much worse this time. Cassie wasn't tired, but her lids dropped shut as her arms burned. When she tried to open her eyes, her vision swam, blurring at the edges. Blurred at the edges. She liked that; it was her life.

But it didn't matter much, did it? Because she couldn't hold on, and she didn't want to. It hadn't been her intention to go, but if she did, so be it

-TSC/PLL-

Home alone, Diana was bored. She'd gone through piles of homework, and she needed a break. Her mind kept anxiously flitting to the subject of Faye, one she'd rather not think about. That girl was just so… irrepressible. And annoying. And she kept trying to screw with Diana's head, which Diana did not appreciate.

Rather than think about Faye, Diana pulled out her phone and texted Cassie. When she got no reply, she decided to just head over in hopes that Cassie was home. There was no point in staying home by herself and moping.

As soon as she parked her car, Diana just knew something was wrong. Most of the lights were off, save one in a second-story window. It wasn't Cassie's bedroom window, so what was she doing?

Once inside, Diana saw Cassie's bag in the kitchen, on the floor. "Cassie?"

Her heart was pounding. Had someone broken in and attacked Cassie? Was she okay?

Diana raced upstairs, trying to find the room that the light was coming from. She finally located it; the bathroom. Puzzle, she swung the door open.

What greeted her eyes was horrifying. Cassie was slumped against the wall, eyes shut. Diana saw massive amounts of blood soaking through Cassie's sleeves, puddling around her knees. A small silver razor glinted by her feet.

It took Diana second to throw herself next to Cassie, murmuring the one spell she'd memorized the moment she saw it. It was a simple healing spell, but effective enough to save Cassie. After a few terrifying seconds the blood began to disappear, and Cassie's face regained some color.

Diana sighed in relief, resting her head against the wall and drawing a few breathes. "Oh, Cassie… why didn't you tell me?"

And she waited patiently for the blonde to wake up.

-TSC/PLL-

Cassie could feel herself coming back and she didn't know why. She had been so sure she had overdone it this time. That she was going to die and rejoin her mom. She hadn't been that upset about it either. True she felt bad leaving her Circle, but the girls were back in Rosewood. It's not like there was anyone in Chance Harbor who cared about her. Not her grandmother and not the people who had thought she was destined to be in their Circle. The people who said they wanted to be friends even though she didn't want to be in their Circle. She didn't want to die, but she had accepted it when she thought she did. Cassie opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Diana.

"What are you doing here?" Was the first thing out of Cassie's mouth.

"Came for a visit and your very lucky I did." Diana said and Cassie looked at her arm. The cuts she had made had healed to the point where they were just scars. They weren't bleeding anymore. She knew what must have happened. Diana must have healed her. "Why didn't you tell me you cut yourself?"

Cassie paused wondering how she was going to lie her way out of this one. The only other person who ever found out about her cutting was Ali and that didn't turn out well. Ali had held the secret over her head and now she had A taunting her. "Cutting? You'd think I would do that?" Cassie tried to laugh. "I was cooking and accidentally cut myself. I passed out trying to get the first aid kit."

Diana picked up the razor by Cassie's feet which still had her blood on it and held it up. "Yeah right." Diana said. "And it's impossible to cut yourself accidentally that many times." Cassie didn't know what to say realizing how busted she was and looked away from Diana. "Cassie talk to me." Cassie didn't say anything. "I got to tell someone."

Diana got up and headed for the door, but Cassie jumped off the floor and beat her there. Standing in front of the door Diana and Cassie stared at each other. "Please don't tell anyone," Cassie begged.

"Then your going to have to talk to me Cassie. Why do this to yourself? Do you want to die?" Diana waited for Cassie's answer.

"No,' Cassie finally said. "I don't want to die."

"Then why?" Diana asked.

"It helps." Cassie looked away from Diana.

"Helps with what? Cassie you have to explain better." Cassie didn't say anything. "I'm telling." Diana reached for the door, but Cassie pushed it close.

"I have psychotic depression," Cassie said looking at Diana. "Sometimes when I get lonely and feel no one is there and I'm not wanted I dip back into my depression. When that happens cutting helps. It takes away the pain." Cassie sat on the floor as tears appeared in her eyes.

Diana looked at the blonde witch for a second before getting on the floor next to her. "Have you been doing this for a long time?"

"I was doing it a lot a few years ago, but then I found my Circle and things got better. Even after Ali died and the rest of my Circle didn't talk to each other for a while I always had my mom. It made things better, but my mom died and I got stuck there where no one cares about me." Diana left hurt at that comment.

"People care about you here Cassie," Diana said.

"My grandma is always gone and your never around." Diana felt horrible that she got thrown into this. "No one wants to be around me. So I got depressed and started again." Cassie actually started crying. "So there, go tell if you want now. It's not like you care about me."

Diana felt absolutely horrible at this point. She knew lately she had been ignoring Cassie a bit. She had other things to do and people to deal with. She never figured something like this would happen. Diana put her arms around the sobbing girl. "Cassie, I care about you. Your a good friend and I'm sorry I haven't been there for you recently. I will be here now. I'm going to help you get better Cassie."

Cassie gave Diana a look. "Why would you do that?"

"I just said why. Your my friend Cassie and friends help each other. You should know that with the great friends you have back at Rosewood. I'm sure they helped you with this." Cassie bites her lip. "They did try and help you, right?"

"They don't know," Cassie admitted. "The only one that found out was Ali and she well... She did get me to stop" Diana knew from the look on Cassie's face she didn't want to talk about her dead friend and Diana wasn't going to push it. She didn't want to get Cassie upset again.

"Well I'm going to help you." Diana smiled at her friend and Cassie returned the smile. It was the first time since Cassie got to Chance Harbor that she felt like someone cared.

AN: Okay chapter seven is finally up. Sorry it took a while, but like I said before both me and my co writer for this fic have school and other things to do. Please REVIEW and remember to check out the secret circle project.


	8. Pictures

Pretty Little Witches

Disclaimer: we own nothing.

Chapter 8: Pictures

Diana and Cassie were sitting in Cassie's room. Diana had been doing her best to spend as much time with Cassie as possible since Cassie said her depression came when she was lonely. "What the hell is with these blinds," Diana said moving the blinds away to let some sunlight in the room. She looked out the window and saw Jake in the room across the way. "So I hear Jake has taken over that room again kicking Nick out." Diana knew Cassie had a bit of a crush on Jake and thought Cassie getting a boyfriend would be a good idea, but Cassie seemed to be avoiding it.

"Yep," Cassie said getting off her bed and closing the blinds again. "Let's keep those closed." Even though Ian was dead and gone and she was across the country from anyone back in Rosewood the fact that she was video taped in her room without knowing still kind of creeped her out. Cassie now liked keeping windows covered.

Diana gave Cassie a look. "Why?"

"Just something me and my friends found out back home. It's nothing," Cassie said sitting back on her bed.

"You know you've talked about them some, but I've never seen any pictures of them." Diana looked around the room, but Cassie hadn't changed much from when she moved in. Her mother old pictures were still up on the wall.

"You want to?" Cassie asked and Diana nodded. Cassie pulled out her laptop and turned it on. Diana sat down on the bed next to Cassie as they waited for the computer to start up. Once it was on Cassie went into her photos and clicked a picture.

"That's Aria," Cassie said a small smile on her face as she looked at the picture of her best friend. "Me and Aria were kind of friends before Ali, but became even better friends after Ali started our group. She's my closest friend and I'm going to be staying at her house this summer. I might even stay with her next year and go back to Rosewood High." Cassie didn't see the look on Diana's face when Cassie mentioned moving again. Personally Diana didn't want Cassie to go. Cassie had quickly become her best friend and Diana didn't want to lose her, but Diana saw the smile that came on Cassie's face any time Cassie mentioned her Circle. Diana knew they made Cassie really happy and she belonged with them. It didn't mean Diana had to like the fact that Cassie was most likely going to be leaving her.

Cassie clicked on another picture. Diana realized it was the same girl, Aria, but younger with pink hair and a blonde girl next to her. "This is Aria and Ali." Cassie's eyes lingered on the dead girl before she went past the picture to another blonde girl. "This is Hanna. Would you believe she used to be really fat?" Diana looked at the picture and no she didn't believe it. The girl was really thin. "She lost like a lot of weight when Ali disappeared. I think she used magic to help, but I'm not hundred percent sure. After Ali disappeared we kind of drifted a part for a while."

"What got you back together?" Diana asked. This was the most Cassie had talked about her past and Diana wanted to know more. She noticed Cassie's nervous look and she fidgeted a bit.

"When Ali's body was found I guess we just came back together." Cassie answered and moved on to anther picture. "This is Spencer. She is by far the smartest girl I know.' Cassie moved on to another picture. It was of two girls. One had darker hair and the other was blonde. "That's Emily." Cassie said pointing at the one with dark hair. "She's been on the swim team since we were little."

"Who's the blonde?" Diana asked realizing it was none of the other friends.

"Oh that's Samara Emily's girlfriend." Diana jumped off the bed when Cassie said that and had a weird look on her face. Cassie didn't seem to notice. "The cool thing about Samara is she's a witch and when I get back to Rosewood we're going to have a full Circle again. I don't think we're going to bound together again but six witches doing spells always make them stronger bound or not."

Cassie turned to look at Diana finally realizing that Diana seemed to be really nervous about something. She had a weird look on her face and was hopping from one foot to the other. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...um... I got to go... Finish my history paper."

"I'm in your history class. We don't have a paper." Cassie said but Diana was already out the door. Cassie had no idea what just happened. She couldn't help but think she did something. That didn't make any sense. Everything was fine between them. Diana was completely fine until Cassie had taken out the picture of Emily and Samara.

Cassie looked at the picture hoping it just magically talk to her and tell her what happened. "Okay think Cassie," Cassie said out loud. "I took out the picture explained who Emily was and then explained that Samara was her girlfriend and a witch who would complete our Circle. Is she upset because I'm going to get a complete Circle and she's not?" Cassie then shook her head. That didn't make sense. Diana wasn't that pity over power. Maybe Faye was...

Cassie mind suddenly went blank there. Faye. Cassie thought back to everything that had happened between Diana and Faye since she got here. Faye always seemed to be flirting with Diana and making weird comments. Diana seemed to freak out very easily and avoid things. Also Diana and Adam's relationship seemed a lot like Emily and Ben's was before Emily realized she was gay.

Cassie shook her head. "No it can't be. Can it?" Cassie asked herself and then took out her cellphone. She needed to call the only person she knew who would be able to clear things up.

-TSC/PLL-

"Hey, Cassie." Emily greeted her friend as soon as she heard Cassie's voice at the other end of the phone. "What's up?"

"it's just…. Diana was acting really funny." Cassie said. "I wasn't sure who to talk about, because…. well, it's complicated."

"I can do complicated." Emily told her. "Come on, what is it?"

"Well…" Cassie wasn't sure where to start. "She's just been acting so odd. She's always fighting with Faye, and then I showed her a picture of you and Samara. It was so strange. She got all tense, and then made a lame excuse and walked out of the room."

"Really?" already Emily had an idea of what was going on, but she wanted to see if Cassie understood.

Cassie sighed heavily, flopping onto her bed and facing the ceiling. "Yeah. I mean… I really hope that it's what I think it is. Because Faye definitely looks at Diana like that, but I don't know about Diana. I think maybe she's homophobic, but I really hope not. That would be awful!"

Emily groaned. "Cassie…. Remember what I told you about Paige?"

"The girl who tried to drown you? Yeah. Why?"

"She liked me, even though we fought and were really competitive." Emily prompted.

"Yeah…"

"Cassie, come on, it's not that hard to figure out."

'What?" Cassie was genuinely confused.

"DIANA LIKES FAYE!" Emily yelled, trying to get the message across. "They fight all the time. Duh, Cassie, it's so obvious."

"Oh." Cassie blinked, a little stunned. She thought of all the meaningful touches and loaded glances and every single time Diana called Faye out for being reckless—but of course, that was just concern! How had she not noticed? "Okay. Should I talk to her about it?"

"Yes." Emily answered right away. "Paige was hurting a lot when she was still in the closet, and the sooner Diana is out, the better. You don't want her to do anything rash." Cassie nodded to herself and then continued to talk to Emily about nothing really.

AN: okay what do you guys think. BTW the next chapter is done it just needs some touch up work done on it. If I get enough people reviewing wanting me to update I might just update it later today or tomorrow, so REVIEW if you want me to update faster.


	9. Fayana

Pretty Little Witches

Disclaimer: we own nothing.

Chapter 9: Fayana

Cassie had woken up early and walked to Diana's house. 'I need to get a car,' Cassie thought to herself as she finally got to Diana's front door. Truthfully Diana's house wasn't that far away, but she had been stuck walking to school and anywhere else since she got here and Cassie was kind of getting tired of it. Cassie knocked on the door and waited until Diana answered it.

"Cassie?" Diana asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to talk to you," Cassie said. "Can I come in?" Diana moved aside to let Cassie in.

"I was just making breakfast. Do you want any?" Diana asked walking into the kitchen.

"I don't want to be any trouble," Cassie said sitting down.

"No trouble at all. I'm just making eggs. You like scrambled?" Cassie nodded. "Then you can take these and I'll make me some more." Cassie was about to argue but truthfully she skipped breakfast and decided to take the offer. Cassie sat there eating and Diana joined her not long later. The two ate in silence. "So you wanted to talk to me. Is this about..." Diana looked at Cassie's arm trying to see if there were any new cuts.

"Is your dad home?" Cassie asked and Diana shook her head. Cassie was relieved not wanting to have this conversation in front of Charles Meade. "No this is not about me. This is about you and Faye." Diana nearly choked on her drink when Cassie said that.

"What about me and Faye?" Diana asked.

"You like her. Don't you?" Cassie asked in a knowing way.

Diana laughed. "Of course not." Diana said looking at Cassie. "Where would you get a crazy idea like that from?"

Cassie looked at Diana. "Maybe from the fact that you always act nervous around her. The fact that you freak out at comments. The fact that half the time Faye is talking to you it sounds like she is flirting." Cassie stopped and judge the reaction on Diana's face. She looked lost as though she didn't know what to say.

"Um... No... It's not..." Diana said and then paused. "How? How did you know? Is it because of Emily?"

"Sort of. I talked to Emily and she confirmed it for me." Cassie had a smile on her face. "Why are you with Adam? Why not be with Faye?"

"You can't tell. I kept your cutting secret you have to keep this one." Cassie looked at Diana confused. "Please, you have to."

"Okay, but I don't understand. Why is this a secret?" Cassie asked waiting for Diana to explain.

"I don't want anyone to know. What would my Circle think of me? What would my dad think of this? What about poor Adam? What would he think knowing I kissed Faye while dating him?" Diana clearly broke down and Cassie didn't know what to do so she just let Diana continue venting. "Faye is just so stubborn. She has to get everything she wants and she wants me. It's just so annoying. I keep trying to tell her no. Talk to her telling it it will never happen and then I just end up kissing her and making out. I then freak and back away. I don't want to want to be with her. I want to want Adam. I want to be happy and in love with Adam."

"Are you hearing yourself?" Cassie asked making Diana look at her. "You want to want Adam. It's not fair to him to string him around like this. You want Faye not Adam. Deal with it and go to her."

Diana had a look on her face as though she was ready to give in to Cassie. "I promise I'll keep this a secret but you should consider this." Diana nodded. "And will you drive me to school?" Diana laughed and nodded and the two walked out of the house.

-TSC/PLL-

"I can't!" Diana protested in a vehement whisper to Cassie for nearly the hundredth time.

"Diana, you can't hide your feelings forever." Cassie retorted. "Are you just going to stay with Adam the rest of your life and pretend you're happy?"

Diana hung her head, avoiding Cassie's eyes. "He's nice."

"He's just your second best."

The aforementioned boyfriend strode over, greeting Diana with a kiss. Cassie raised her eyebrows at the way Diana broke away from in only seconds later.

Adam looked hurt. "Hey, is something wrong?" Diana's eye's shone with tears. 'What, Diana?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Diana said. She smiled stiffly at him.

Across the hall Faye appeared, watching Diana as she moved to her lockers and dumped some books inside. Her expression faded from hopeful to upset when she saw Adam had looped his arm around Diana's waist, shushing her and trying to comfort her.

"I'm fine!" Diana snapped, forcibly removing his arm. She glanced at Faye before letting her eyes flit back to the ground.

"Diana." Cassie said sternly. "You can't live like this forever. It'll be okay."

"No it won't." Diana was trembling, absolutely terrified. Cassie knew how hard it had been for Emily. Diana was just afraid that everyone in the entire school would hate her, mock her, ridicule her because of the way she was. But it wasn't her fault.

Cassie sighed. "Diana, it's who you are, and there's nothing you can do to change that. I'll still be your friend. You need to do something about it now, out in the open. Emily was the same—she fell out of the closet on her face—almost literally—but it turned out okay, because she was out, and that was all that mattered."

Adam, who had only heard the first half of their conversation, asked, "What are you guys talking about now?"

"Okay." Diana said suddenly.

"Okay?" Cassie couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Really?"

Diana nodded, striding away from Adam, who was saying, "What's okay?"

Diana stopped in front of Faye, tears still falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry that… I'm sorry that I pushed you away. "

"I… what?"

Diana continued, before she could be overcome by fear. "I really like you, and I think I should do something about it, something that shows the whole world. Because I'll be out, but…" she glanced back at Cassie. "I'll be okay."

Faye was speechless, especially when Diana's lips pressed into hers. She gasped, frozen for a second before she pulled Diana closer.

Cassie grinned, turning to Adam, whose mouth was hanging open. "I believe you just got dumped. Don't feel too bad about it, okay?"

AN: Okay yeah, this was just a continuation of last chapter. Now to address something. As some reviews have pointed out yes this does take place mostly in the secret circle universe. That's because it the secret circle universe that has changed the most in this AU. The lairs are just going through the same thing they were in season 2 of Pretty Little Liars, but the Liars will be back in it soon. Just a couple of more chapters of just Secret Circle mostly and then the Liars will be back. How, well I'll let that be a surprise. Okay please REVIEW.


	10. Date Night

Pretty Little Witches

Disclaimer: we do not own pretty little liars or the secret circle.

Chapter 10: Date Night

Cassie comes home after school to of course find her grandmother gone. She walked into the kitchen to find a package sitting on the table with a note on it. "Cassie, this came for you this morning after you left. I'm not going to be home until late. Leftovers are in the refrigerator. Don't wait up" Cassie read putting the note down and looking at the box. She wondered what was in it as she opened it.

Inside was a container filled with what looked like ashes, a picture of Ali, and a note. Cassie had a feeling she knew who this was from but opened the note anyway.

"Poor Cassie,

Friend is dead and not coming back to protect you. You did need her to protect you from all those bullies. Mommy is ashes and you don't even cared who murdered her.

A"

Cassie ripped up the note and threw it away tears in her eyes. She could feel herself going to that place. The place she didn't want to go. The place where she had to cut. She knew she should call Diana and ask Diana to come over, but she couldn't bring herself to do that. Instead she found her self in the bathroom razor in hand. If she only did it a little Diana would never notice.

It wasn't Cassie's day though as Diana had decided to stop by and had let herself in. She found Cassie in the bathroom ready to cut and used her magic to throw the razor out of her hand. Cassie jumped and turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"Apparently stopping you from nearly killing yourself again," Diana said.

"I was going to kill myself." Cassie mumbled. "Went too far last time. I'm usually more careful." Diana very nearly banged her head against the wall as Cassie said this but took a deep breath. She knew yelling at Cassie wouldn't do anything.

"Just tell me why this time. You know I'm here for you whenever you need me. You're not alone. Why not just call me?"

Cassie looked down. The truth was she was alone. She couldn't tell Diana about A. she couldn't tell anyone but her friends back home. "I didn't want to get in the way if you were spending the afternoon with Faye," Cassie said the first excuse that came to her head.

"Cassie, me and Faye change nothing between us. I'm still here for you no matter what. You got that?" Diana asked and Cassie nodded. "Cassie, please say you understand because if you continue this I'm going to have to tell your grandma."

"You can't. You promised," Cassie, said tears coming down her eyes. Diana realized she said the wrong thing.

She went over and pulled Cassie into a hug. "I'm sorry. That was stupid to say. I won't tell anyone." Diana said with Cassie as Cassie put her head on Diana's shoulder. "Hey, I have my first official date with Faye tonight and I was hoping you would help me get ready."

Cassie nodded. "Sure, I helped Emily get ready for her first official date with Maya."

"I thought Emily's girlfriend was Samara," Diana said confused.

"Yeah now it is. Her first girlfriend was Maya who kind of got sent away to drug rehab camp thing because Emily's mom couldn't take the fact that Emily was with a girl. Long story there. Her second girlfriend, well sort of second was Paige, who tried to drown her because she was too afraid to come out of the closet. That girl was a little crazy. Samara is actually the best of Em's girl choices." Cassie said and then noticed the look Diana was giving her. "And none of this is making you feel better about coming out. Sorry."

"No it's fine. Besides I have Faye and I don't see any of those troubles with her," Diana said. "How about we go to your room and start getting ready." Cassie nodded and walked out. Diana looked at the razor on the floor where her magic had thrown it and put it away. The truth was Diana was very worried about Cassie and she didn't know how long she could keep this secret.

-TSC/PLL-

"Remind me again why this concerns me?" A rather irate Faye snapped at Diana.

"Because she helped us, and we should only return the favor."

The two girls were enjoying a movie night at Faye's, curled up on the couch with _Ruby in the Smoke_, popcorn, and a bag of mints that Faye was hogging. Diana had brought up the subject of Cassie.

Faye sighed wearily. "Diana, you're too much of a do-good-er."

"Faye…"

"You are!"

Diana settled her head on Faye's shoulder, making her eyes huge and unblinking.

"Fayeeeee…."

"She annoys me." Faye whined, casting her eyes away from Diana's attempt at a puppy face. "And how am I supposed to know what would make her happy? She's all… emo and blond. Such a strange combination, might I add?"

Diana fished a mint out of the bag, ignoring Faye's glare. "Well I think maybe if she was as happy as I am while I'm with you it would help. Maybe she needs a guy to keep everything off of her mind."

"Ah, you're thinking along the lines of a stripper, I assume?"

"Faye!" Diana whacked her arm lightly. "I'm serious. I think she needs a boyfriend. Or, you know, someone hot enough that she won't care much about whatever's got her so scared."

Faye nodded in contemplative silence. She'd been told about Cassie cutting, by Diana, and promised to keep it a secret. Faye didn't like Cassie much but even she didn't want to see someone suffer like that. "What about Jake?"

"What about him?" Diana had become absorbed by the movie for a moment.

"He can't seem to keep his eyes off Cassie whenever he's in the same room with her. Now, I don't know if his intentions are honorable or not, but either way I think he'll prove to be enough of a distraction."

Despite the way she put it, Diana had to admit that Faye was right. Diana had noticed similar thing about Cassie when she was around Jake. "Okay. Maybe we could double date with them!"

"Oh, perfect." groaned Faye. "I used to date him. That's going to be awkward."

Diana shushed her. "Trying to watch the movie."

And so they sunk into a blissful and mostly quiet silence ("Come _on_, Diana, you really expect me not to say something mean about that ugly old woman's face?!"), letting themselves get caught up in the movie.

-TSC/PLL-

Faye and Diana were at the Boathouse sitting at a table waiting for Cassie and Jake to show. "You sure Jake is coming?" Diana asked Faye as she nervously tapped her foot.

"Yeah, you sure the little cutter is coming," Faye whispered causing Diana to kick her foot. "Hey."

"Don't call her that. She's my best friend and she can't know you know. I promised not to tell anyone." Diana gave Faye a begging look. She didn't want Cassie to get upset with her for telling Faye. Diana had no idea what would happen if Cassie lost trust in her.

Faye raised one eyebrow. "I'm not your best friend," Faye said with a smirk.

"You're my girlfriend. Cassie's my best friend. Two completely different things," Diana said.

"And how is that?" Faye asked.

"Faye, stop kidding around besides Melissa is your best friend isn't she?" Faye shut up at that comment. "Please Faye, don't tell her you know." Diana saw Cassie walked in. "Please. Remember you owe her. She convinced me to come out."

Faye signed as Cassie started to walk over. Faye had to admit she did owe Cassie. If it hadn't been for her and her gay friend back in Rosewood Diana might have never dumped Adam to be with Faye. "Fine," Faye whispered. "The princess will never know."

"Hey guys. Why did you want me to meet you here?" Cassie said as she took a seat. Before either could answer Jake walked in and over to the table. He froze when he saw Cassie there not expecting her to be there.

"Jake seat," Faye said and Jake obeyed not sure what to do. He had agreed to come so he could get headway on his assignment but now he wished he had said no. Jake and Cassie looked at each other and then looked away real fast. "So guys…." Whatever Faye was about to say was cut short as Adam walked over.

"Well isn't it fitting you four are all together," Adam hissed giving nasty looks to all four of them. Jake raised an eyebrow at this. He hadn't yet heard what had happened between Faye and Diana or that Diana had very publicity broke up with Adam and started dating Faye. "What do you want?"

Diana looked at Adam. "Are you going to let this go anytime soon?" Diana asked Adam kind upset that Adam was acting like this.

"What do you think?" Adam asked. "I'll just get you your normal orders. Not like any of you pay anyway." Adam walked away without another word

"That was harsh considering Mr. Conant gives us the free food," Cassie said.

"Are we sure we should eat here? We are his less favorite people in the world. He might just poison the food." Faye joked around.

"Okay I know why he hates me, but what did you three do to him?" Jake asked now really curious.

"You haven't heard?" Faye asked and Jake shook his head. "Thought everyone in town knew by now. Cassie why don't you tell him?"

"Me?" Cassie asked tapping her fingers on the table and wondering how she could get out of here now. Faye nodded and Diana gave her a smile, so Cassie explained to Jake about how Diana and Faye had liked each other and that Cassie had gotten Diana to dump Adam for Faye. By the end of it Jake was nearly laughing.

He looked between the two and smiled. "You two? I never pictured that especially with the way Faye was with me two years ago."

Faye gave him one of her best bitch stares. "I was finding myself and I guess I have you to thank for that. After what happened with you I realized I just didn't like guys."

Jake smirked. "Glad I could help and you have to admit it was fun while I did." Then Jake looked at Cassie. She wasn't looking at him and Jake wasn't too sure why he felt like he had just said the stupidest thing in the world. "Not like I ever liked you in any other way though, so it's good you now have Diana." Jake added just to cover his stupid line. "And just ignore Conant. The guy was always a fool."

For a while it was Adam-bashing time as Jake told a story about playing a prank on him when they were younger. He had apparently even gotten Nick to join in on it. Faye told about the time when they were kids and Dawn had taken Adam for the weekend because Ethan was doing something, to this day Faye didn't know what or why Dawn ended up with Adam. Dawn had taken the kids up to the lake house and the dog Faye's grandfather owned at the time had for some reason not liked Adam and had chased him up a tree. Diana told about when they were dating and Adam had taken her out on a boat but had fallen overboard.

"Okay, aren't we being a little mean to him?" Cassie said, but she couldn't stop giggling. She found herself very thankful that Ethan had brought their food to them and Adam seemed to be nowhere in sight.

"Okay, you tell us a story," Diana said.

"About?" Cassie asked.

"Something you and your friends did in Rosewood. I mean you guys are a tight group. You must have done something fun," Diana said wanting to hear more about Cassie's friend.

Cassie thought it over. Her and her Circle had done a lot of things. There were the fun little magic things that they had done. There were the spells and learning how to be witches. Then, there was the experimenting with group magic after bounding the Circle. She couldn't tell any of those stories with Jake here. She tried to think when they were friends before Ali told them about magic or anything that didn't have to do with magic. There were many trips. They had gone up to Spencer's lake house and gone swimming. They had been brought into her families club. There were the school pranks and yes Cassie would say it the bullying. Then she remembered something with pranks.

"The Halloween party," Cassie said out loud and then told the three about how they went to this party and about how Ali had played a prank on them. Actually Cassie realized that party wasn't long before Ali had told them they were witches. Cassie remembered Ali's word saying now she knew that they would have her back no matter what. Was that day some type of test to show they were worthy enough of being her Circle?

Jake looked at her. "This girl was your friend and she did that to you?"

Cassie smiled. "Ali was a unique person. Being friends with her was a blessing and a curse." Cassie said thinking about all the good memories and bad memories with Ali. She knew Ali had been a bitch. She knew being friends with Ali was causing her more problems now then it ever was, but she wouldn't go back and changed things for anything. She loved being friends with Ali back then and now she still has four really great friends back in Rosewood. She wouldn't give that up for anything.

"I got friends like that," Jake said thinking about the witch hunters. They were sort of a blessing and a curse, more a curse at this point though. Jake and Cassie looked at each other and smiled. Neither said anything but stared at each other for a while.

Faye gave Diana a smirk and Diana smiled and kissed Faye on the cheek. "You can do better then that," Faye whispered.

"Later," Diana said.

"Well this was fun," Faye said after they were finished. "We should double date more often." As she said this Jake was taking spit of his drink and nearly choked on it. Cassie herself had frozen.

"Double date?" Jake said. He hadn't even realized this had been a date and then it made sense. Faye and Diana were dating. "Um… yeah sure. This was fun." Jake meant what he said. He had a really good time. "I have to go." Jake left the Boathouse.

"Diana, we need to talk privately," Cassie said getting up and looking at her.

"We kind of have plans after this," Faye said.

"You can have her later Faye," Cassie told the girl.

"Faye it's fine. I'll come by your house in an hour," Diana told her girlfriend and got up giving Faye a good-bye kiss.

"If your not I'm coming to the princesses castle to find you." Faye called out as the two left.

"Princesses castle?" Cassie asked confused.

"Yeah Faye seems to have nicknamed you the princess. I don't know if I should be jealous or not." Diana said. "So you have fun?"

"Yes, but why are you trying to set me up with Jake?" Cassie asked concerned. "I don't need a boyfriend."

"Cassie, having a boyfriend would do you some good and you like Jake. I can see that. What's holding you back?"

"Because…." Cassie started and then paused. "Because…" Cassie stopped again.

"Because why?" Diana asked. "I don't think you have a good reason."

Cassie bites the inside of her lip. She had a good reason to not want a boyfriend. She had A very good reason not to want a boyfriend. Boyfriends and A just didn't go well together. A always did something that messed things up. Broke the girls hearts or hurt the boys, but Cassie couldn't tell Diana that. She just had to let it drop and let Diana set her up with Jake. Cassie wanted to not want that. She wanted not to want Jake, but she did. She did like him.

AN: Okay end of chapter 10. I hope you guys like and remember to please REVIEW.


	11. Dance

Pretty Little Witches

Disclaimer: we do not own anything.

Chapter 11: Dance

_Cassie this and Cassie that. She helped us; we should return the favor. Don't call her a cutter; she's my best friend. Cassie Blah Blah Blah Cassie Blah._

Faye rolled her eyes. Ever since Cassie's come to Chance Harbor, everything everyone seemed to talk about was her. Especially Diana. She was supposed to be Faye's girlfriend, yet everything she's ever talked about since they came out and admitted their feelings toward each other was about Cassie and her miserable feelings.

_Why should I care if that little cutter feels suicidal?_ Faye wondered. Cassie was nothing to her and therefore her problems were none of Faye's concern. Okay, she did help Diana come out, but still. Faye was sure Diana would've come out eventually without Cassie's help – the little emo blondie just helped speed up the process, nothing else. Faye was a patient girl – well, most of the time – and she could've waited a little longer.

_Who does she think she is, anyway?_ Faye thought to herself. The girl gets one couple together – a couple that would, according to Faye, would have happened eventually – and all of a sudden she's a genius who deserves everyone's help, when in reality she was just lucky. She still gets all the credit though, which is what made Faye hate her even more.

And now she sat in the coffee shop all by herself, cursing herself for coming all the way here for such petty reasons as this. Cassie was a big girl. She could find herself a date to the school dance all on her own. Although she annoyed her and most of the time made her want to scream in anger, Faye had to admit that Cassie had some spark in her. There was something about her; something mystical and special. Faye couldn't put her finger to it, but she knew it was there; she felt it every time she was near her.

Other than that, the girl was, dare Faye say, attractive and any boy would gladly accept to be her date. In fact if Faye hadn't had Diana and found Cassie annoying and if Cassie liked girls Faye could see herself even wanting the little blonde

But no not any boy was good enough. Diana wanted it to be Jake and Faye had to be the one to play the Cupid. Not miss goody-goody Diana. Not her best friend-no-one-really-pays-any-attention-to Melissa. Not big-headed-guyliner-wearing Adam, who hated them anyway and wouldn't even asked.

No. It had to be her. Faye.

"What do you want?" said a male voice, frightening her. She jumped, her hand over her heart, and looked up at the older blonde boy, smirking as she looked him up and down.

Jake, on the other hand, wasn't in such a good mood. He rolled his eyes at the younger witch and took a step toward her. "What do you want?" he repeated, the tone of his voice suggesting he wasn't in the mood for games, especially Faye's. "I got your text. You said it was urgent."

"Nice seeing you too", Faye said. She smirked at him, playing with the lock of her hair as she did so. Moving the lock of her hair back and forth, she flashed him one of her best smiles.

She was flirting, he was well aware of it and it only made him more annoyed by her presence. Rolling his eyes once again, he sighed. Even though she was with Diana, it was wrong of him to assume she's changed. Just because she was in a relationship didn't mean she wasn't allowed to flirt anymore, especially with boys since they were officially off her list now.

He didn't really mind her flirting. It was a free country; she was allowed to flirt all she wanted. But he did mind if he was the one she flirted with. There was a reason he left her and even though he knew she was only playing with him, this bothered him.

Too bad she didn't care about his feelings.

"I was in the middle of something when I got your text. It was important. So get to the point. I have places to be – places where your presence isn't welcomed", Jake said.

"Okay, okay. No need to be cranky. Geez." Faye put her hands up in the air, surrendering. "I need you to take Cassie to the school dance tomorrow night."

Jake frowned at her strange suggestion. Out of all things she could have possibly said to him, this is what she's asking him to do? "No."

Faye crossed her arms over her chest. Of course that would be his answer. He was always a bit awkward around girls – well, around every girl but her. When he needed to hurt her, no awkwardness there. When he was breaking her heart, crushing her dreams, making her cry it was an easy task. No big deal. Yet when he needed to take one tiny blondie to the dance, the answer was a firm no.

"Come on, Jake. Don't be a priss", she taunted. He hated being called names, especially by Faye. She was the last person who, in his eyes, deserved to call him names, considering how much of them she had on her back. He could name her the whole alphabet.

"If that's all you wanted, then I'm leaving."

He turned to the door, but Faye was already there, blocking his way. "Is little Jakey afraid to take little blondie to the dance?" she spoke in a childlike voice, her smirk still present on her face.

"I'm serious, Faye. Let me out."

"Or what?"

Her voice turned serious all of a sudden. She sent him a threatening glare which would make any man freeze on spot, except for Jake. Instead of being afraid, he glared back at her. _If she could be a bitch,_ he figured, _then I can be a bastard too._

"What are you gonna do, Jake?" Faye asked in a threatening manner, her voice as cold as ice. "Hit me?" She took a step toward him. "Insult me?" Another step closer. "Threaten me?" She was practically in his face now. "Push me down?" Their noses barely touching, she leaned closer to him and whispered into his ear: "Because last time I checked, you don't get to do that to me anymore."

There was something in her eyes that concerned him; something mysterious, dangerous. It was as if she was somehow blackmailing him and Jake being ever-so-paranoid Jake, he couldn't help but wonder if she knew about him and the witch hunters.

He quickly shook that idea off. Of course she didn't know. How could she know anyway? It's not as if she could read minds. Right? _Right?!_ The more he thought about it, the more nervous he was becoming. Calm down, Jake. _She doesn't know anything,_ he told himself. _And if she does suspect something, I'm pretty sure she would've already asked me about it or tried to take some kind of advantage out of it._

"I have plans tomorrow night", Jake said.

"Then cancel them", Faye told him. "I'm sure anything you _need_ to do can wait."

She was clearly mocking him now and he didn't like it one bit, but he had to stay still. He couldn't let anger get the best of him. Last thing he needed right now was snapping and hitting her – she wasn't known as the manipulative bitch just so people could talk. The nickname suited her; she even called _herself_ that once completely unprovoked, all while keeping a still face. If he did something to her, he knew that soon the whole circle would be after his tail so he had to keep calm. If only it wasn't so damn hard.

"This is really important."

"Come on, Jake. One night. That's all I ask", she insisted. She could be so damn persistent at times. He should have known that Faye Chamberlain doesn't accept _no_ for an answer – she only applies more pressure until _no_ is turned into a very firm, very secure _yes._

Yet Jake had to intention of giving in. He has a meeting with the witch hunters tomorrow night. He had already ditched two of their meetings in the favor of the circle. If he did that another time, they'd become suspicious and that's the last thing he wanted. If it was any other night, he would've considered it. Cassie was a nice girl, even though she was a witch. He could picture himself going out with her, but another night. Any night, but tomorrow.

"I told you I'm busy", he said, his tone of voice serious and firm.

"Is there any way I could… change your mind?" she asked with a seductive tone. He frowned at her and she burst into laughter. She knew what he was thinking – old Faye would take her clothes off right then and there just to get what she wants. But old Faye wasn't with Diana. Old Faye put up with his shit. New Faye didn't. "You're really that shallow, aren't you? It clear that you need a girlfriend. Come on. It's just one night. I mean, I don't like that little freak either, but… this whole thing is really important to Diana and she'd kill me if you said no. Cassie doesn't bite. I think. And besides, you don't even have to talk to her. Just take her there, get her a drink and then pretend to be sick or something and go home."

Jake considered it for a moment. _Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad idea after all,_ he thought. He still needed to get close to the Circle to be able to move the witch hunter plans forward and he liked Cassie. It would be fun to be with her even for just one night at some stupid school dance. But then again, maybe it was. Who knew what could happen at the dance. Maybe the circle is planning something. Maybe they know about him and they want to get closer to him put an end to him.

_Geez, Jake! Stop being so paranoid,_ he told himself. Of course they were clueless about him and the witch hunters. And besides, even if they knew something, they weren't that stupid to attack him in front of the whole school. He had to think of all the good sides this had. If he went to the dance with Cassie, he could learn more about her and the circle without her suspecting a thing. The more he knew about her, the easier it would be to kill her. As that thought came into his mind he couldn't help but hate the idea of killing Cassie and he wasn't too sure why.

_I guess it wouldn't hurt to go, _he concluded. Looking Faye in the eye, he said: "Okay, fine."

"Excellent!" exclaimed Faye, smiling at her accomplishment. _The little cutter better appreciate it,_ she thought to herself. Then her thoughts focused on her girlfriend _And I expect the hell of a night of you. Don't let me down, Diana._

"But you owe me one", Jake was quick to add.

Faye waved her finger at him. "No, no, no. Diana is the one who owes you. I'm just the messenger. Want to talk about debt? Go to her."

Jake rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath, but the witch, happy that she finally managed to persuade him into going to the dance, didn't pay any attention to him anymore. All the thought about was the dance. She couldn't wait till she saw Cassie and Jake together – two losers hooking up was something she was dying to see. They were so perfect for each other. Cutter princess and her idiot of a date. It had a nice ring to it.

Faye smirked to herself. Win! "The dance starts at eight. Make sure to wear a tie", she told him and left, leaving him all alone in the big, old dusty house.

Looking after her, Jake sighed. _That is going to be a long night,_ he thought to himself. If only he could think of a plausible excuse for blowing the witch hunters off yet again.

-TSC/PLL-

Jake took a deep breath as he walked over to Cassie's doorstep. _Just ask her. Go to her door, ask her to the dance and leave. That's it. Nothing big or weird about it._ If that's the case, then why did he feel so strange about all of this? His palms were sweating, his heart beating faster, his voice trembling… it was almost as if he was – dare he say it – nervous.

_But that's ridiculous,_ he told himself. There was nothing to be nervous about. All he had to do was ask a little blonde witch to the dance. It was formal, not at all friendly or romantic. Just a normal dance in order to learn more about the circle and their weaknesses. He would think about the witch hunters later. Right now he had to be as convincing as possible. The last thing he wanted was for Cassie to think of him as of some kind of horny punk and slam the door to his face.

Putting on his most convincing smile – all the while repeating to himself: _Be happy, look happy, be happy, look happy_ – he knocked on Cassie's door.

"Coming!" her voice screamed.

In a second Cassie opened the door and came face to face with Jake. Seeing him, she flashed him a big smile and invited him in.

"Do you want anything to drink?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No", he replied. "I won't be long."

They sat next to each other on the couch in the living room. They glanced at each other, letting the uncomfortable silence swallow them. Jake was becoming more and more nervous, while Cassie seemed confused not sure why Jake was over.

"Is there something you wanted, Jake?" she asked after another long minute of silence passed.

"Uh, yeah, there actually is", he said. This is it. It's now or never. Clearing his throat, he spoke: "Would you like to go to the school dance with me?"

Cassie just stared at him, confused and shocked. He was asking her out. He was seriously asking her out. She didn't know what to do. Every answer she could provide him seemed too stupid and childish. Should she scream yes like there's no tomorrow or just silently nod her head? Or should she say no to protect him from A. then again if she said no she had to hear it from Diana and there was no good excuse Cassie could give Diana as to why she said no. she wanted to go with Jake and Diana knew it.

"I… I mean… of course I would", she said in a calm manner.. _Maybe Diana was right,_ she thought to herself. _Maybe this won't be such a mess. Maybe I have a future here after all. Maybe all I needed was the right person at the right time to point that out to be_. She looked up at Jake. She was right; he was the right person and this was the right time. If only she could tell him how much this meant to her without looking stupid. Then her thoughts went to her friend and Circle in Rosewood. If she was there and this had happened they would have all gotten together to get ready. They would have gossiped and all been excited. She missed them terribly and wanted to go back to them, but she needed to find some life here.

He smiled at her; this time it was a pure, genuine smile. "That's great. So I'll pick you up at seven-thirty."

"Yeah, that's cool with me", Cassie told him.

He nodded at her. "Yeah… so, I guess I'll be going then. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya!"

And just like that he was gone. Cassie just stood there all alone, smiling to herself. He had no idea how happy he had made her. But she will show her gratitude. Tomorrow night she'll make sure he has the best night ever, because nothing says thank you like a perfect date, even with a girl like Cassie.

That was a promise she had sworn to keep.

-TSC/PLL-

"So what dress are you wearing," Cassie heard Aria's voice over the speakerphone. The day before she had called and told them about her date to the school dance and now as she was getting ready the five of them were all on the phone with each other.

"Well I had to go out yesterday and buy one. All my other dresses got burnt in the fire. Wish I had the one I wore to that school dance earlier in the year. You remember, the one where Emily went with Toby. That was a nice dress even though my date to that dance was a bit…" Cassie rolled her eyes. The girls knew how she was with boys. She hadn't found the right one in Rosewood, which was both a blessing, and a curse in a way. A blessing because A had never been able to hold a relationship over her head, bur a curse because while all her friends were dating she was alone.

"A new dress is better anyway. No bad history in it," Hanna said with a smile. "Wish I could see this boy."

"Me too," Emily said. "You're going to have to send us pictures."

"And tell us everything," Spencer added. "You should bring him back to Rosewood with you this summer. I might be able to convince my mom to put him up in our barn or Hanna could always hide him in her basement" The girls laughed at that one.

Then Cassie heard foot steps and was surprised as Diana and Melissa walked into the room. "What are you two doing here?"

"Who's there?" Aria asked worried that something had happened.

"Just Diana and Melissa," Cassie said as she looked at the two.

"Well we figured we would all get ready together. We told our dates to pick us up here in an hour, so we have an hour to get changed and do each other make up." Diana said.

"Who are you going with Melissa?" Cassie asked not aware that Melissa was dating anyone.

"Nick," Melissa answered.

"Your going with Nick?" Cassie asked shocked. "You two are dating." Melissa nodded.

"Who's Nick?" Hanna asked sensing gossip.

"Jake's little brother," Cassie answered Hanna.. "Oh sorry. Melissa, Diana, I'm on the phone with my Circle. Aria, Spencer, Hanna, Emily, say hi to Diana and Melissa." There were four hellos from the phone.

Diana smiled glad to put a voice with the names. "Oh I've heard so much about all of you. Maybe one day we will really meet." Diana said.

"Yeah maybe," Aria said. "And we've heard a lot of you too."

"How are things going with Faye?" Emily asked. "I've asked Cassie, but all she says is you came out."

Diana turned a bit red not having realized Cassie still talked to them about her and Faye. Then again it did make sense. They were her Circle and best friends. "Everything is great. Faye is great and Cassie was a big help and I guess you too."

"Glad to hear it. Well we'll let you girls get ready. Bye Cassie," Emily said followed by the others saying bye and to make sure to call tomorrow and tell them everything.

Cassie put her cell phone down and spent the next hour with Diana and Melissa getting ready for the dance until the doorbell rang. On the front porch were Jake and Nick and Faye had just pulled up in her car. "So you three done getting ready which for some reason I couldn't join in on,: Faye asked as she walked up.

"You're my date. You have to pick me up," Diana said. "And it made more sense for Melissa to get ready here since Nick is Jake's brother. Makes it easier for them to pick us up." Diana said before Faye could complain Melissa was her best friend and they should have gotten ready together.

Faye mumbled something but lead Diana to her car. "So are we ready,' Jake asked as he took out car keys. "We're all going together in my car."

"Sounds good," Cassie said as her and Melissa walked out and Cassie closed and locked the door behind her.

Not long later the four were at the dance. Faye and Diana had beaten them there and were already on the dance floor. Adam was sending death glares their way and when the four walked in Adam gave them a death glare. "Conant needs a life," Jake told Cassie as Melissa and Nick walked off. "I mean your girlfriend was gay. Get over it. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Sure," Cassie said as the two went over to the food.

At that time Sally walked over to Adam. "You got to stop that," Sally told Adam. Adam gave Sally a look wondering why Sally even came up to him. Since finding out they were witches the rest of the Circle had basically avoided all non-witches.

"Cassie ruined things. Everything was perfect before her," Adam mumbled giving Cassie a death glare from where she stood with Jake.

"Get it through your thick skull," Sally said. "All Cassie did was get Diana brave enough to do that. She didn't turn Diana gay. She just helped Diana. Nothing was perfect before Cassie. Not with Diana pretending to like you like that. You need to find a girl who likes guy. Someone who can see how cute you are."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "You think I'm cute?" Sally blushed as she realized the words that came out of her mouth.

"Um… well… yeah," Sally mumbled embarrassed.

"Would you like to dance?" Adam asked looking at Sally. She might be human but he could do worst. Sally nodded and the two went out onto the dance floor.

Cassie and Jake were by the food when the song changed. "I love this song," Cassie said with a smile.

"Well then let's dance," Jake said as he took Cassie's hand and led her out onto the dance floor. It was a slow song and as they danced Jake couldn't help but realized how right Cassie felt near him. As the song came to an end Jake looked at Cassie and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was and he couldn't help himself. Jake leaned down and kissed Cassie. It took a minute, but Cassie returned the kiss.

Diana smirked as she saw this. "Yes, my plan worked," Diana said and looked at Faye. "Thank you."

"You so owe me," Faye whispered to her girlfriend.

-TSC/PLL-

Later that night Jake walked Cassie up to her door. "Thanks Jake I had a great night," Cassie said knowing she had to go inside and call her friend, even though it was really late for them, because if she didn't she would never hear the end of it.

"I did too," Jake admitted with a smile. This was one of the best dates he had ever had and it was to a school dance. "Night," Jake said as he leaned in and kissed Cassie again and then went to his own house.

Sitting in his bedroom he looked out the window to Cassie's window, but the blinds were shut. That didn't surprise him. Cassie always left the blinds shut. Jake debated moving the blinds with magic, but then he would give away the fact that he knew he was a witch, Jake sat there thinking of what had to do. The witch hunters expected him to kill all the Chance Harbor witches. He was supposed to and had been willing to. He had even been willing to lead his own brother to his death for practicing with craft, but then he met Cassie. He liked her. He really did and the last thing he wanted was Cassie dead. He couldn't kill her. He couldn't let anyone kill her.

AN: Okay first I would like to apologize for the long wait. I was kind of out of power for 8 days due to Hurricane Sandy and even when I got power back I had no internet for a few more days because my internet lines got torn down by this stupid tree that fell in my backyard, long story, but I'll let you know since I just complained here everyone here is okay and life is getting back to normal. Second I would like to thank Marril96 who jumped in and helped me write this chapter since my co writer couldn't. Third would be my co writing can't write in November so this will be our last update until December. Sorry. Hope you enjoyed and please REVIEW

Oh also Secret Circle Project update: sorry about this but due to my power outage we did delay episode 17 of the Secret Circle Project by a week.


End file.
